Trofeo
by Plumas de Buho
Summary: UA. Sakura Haruno era ingenua y nunca aprendió a mantenerse alejada de los extraños o a esperar lo inesperado, no importa cuán irreal situación parezca ser. MUY Darkfic. Violación/Secuestro/Lenguaje obsceno/Violencia/Asesinato. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Prólogo

**ATENCIÓN: Los derechos del anime/manga "Naruto" no me pertenecen. La siguiente historia tampoco es de mi autoría. Es propiedad de ****TheOpenedWay**** quien muy amablemente me dejo traducirla. ¡Muchas gracias Melissa! :D  
**

**Se prohíbe la reproducción total o parcial de este fic.**

Cabe señalar que tuve que cambiar algunas cosas al momento de traducirla, ya que éstas no se adaptaban al español

¡**_D_**isfrr**r**rrruten!

* * *

_Gemidos_

_·_

_Gruñidos_

_·_

_Crujidos_

_·_

_Llantos_

_·_

_Plegarias_

_·_

_Lágrimas_

_·_

_Sangre_

_·_

_Sonrisas_

_·_

_Rota_

_·_

_Hurtada_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Oscuridad fue el único abrazo que recibió, durante dos meses enteros, del agujero sin ventanas en el cual que estaba. Una lámpara se encontraba sobre un mueble al lado de la cama. Ella nunca la encendía ya que eso solo la haría recordar que se encontraba atrapada.

Sakura Haruno, dieciocho años, uno sesena y cinco de estatura aproximadamente, ojos verdes, cabello rosa (causado por una mutación genética) y aspirante a doctor. Solía tener sueños, pero "realidad" le abofeteo la cara espantándoselos, y entonces comprendió que "destino" (amigo de "realidad") puede llegar a ser muy cruel.

Recostada de lado, con las rodillas sobre su pecho, cubrió su golpeado cuerpo con las sábanas. Ella simplemente no podía comprenderlo… siempre fue una chica buena.  
Hacía sus tareas, nunca se metía en peleas ni en drogas… no hacía nada malo. Ella era la definición de responsabilidad.

Durante el tiempo que duró en aquella posición se puso a pensar las posibles razones para comprender por qué le ocurrió esto.

_Karma _quedaba fuera.

Ninguno de los pequeños problemas que haya causado merecía tal castigo.

Una _apuesta_ también quedaba fuera de sus suposiciones.

Nadie que ella conociera era tan enfermo como para pagarle a alguien para que le hiciera eso. Era improbable.

_Dios_ no era una opción. Sabía que ningún espíritu santo la enviaría a propósito a tan cruel destino. Simplemente no era el tipo de cosa que un dios haría, ¿verdad? Los Dioses estaban para ser adorados y rezados. Sólo castigaban a los que actuaban mal… ¿cierto?

Cierto.

Ella confiaba en eso. Siempre le rezaba a todos los santos que ella conocía, pidiendo seguridad, ayuda y paz. Incluso rezaba por la familia de la cual fue separada. _Tsunade_… no, no debía pensar en ella. Siempre que pensaba en su madre adoptiva sus ojos se ponían acuosos, y **él** siempre se da cuenta cuando llora. Él la atormentaba mirándola con esos ojos negros. Dependiendo de su estado de ánimo él podría o golpearla, pasar de largo, o incluso venir y limpiar sus lágrimas, lo cual solo la hacía querer llorar más.

Y ella definitivamente no quería que se apareciera.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente ella, de todas las personas en el centro comercial? Había chicas más bonitas por ahí, con senos que seguramente desbancan a los suyos. Chicas con pelo rizado y ojos no tan grandes y raros como los de ella.

¿Por qué _él _sintió la necesidad de llevarla en vez de alguien más? Probablemente por su cabello rosado. Eso la hizo sobresalir como un pavo real albino entre un mar de coloridas aves. Ella era diferente, perfecta para un coleccionista. Un trofeo.

Maldecida con un raro, pero a la vez hermoso, cabello rosado; ojos color menta y piel cremosa, acababa de ser nombrada así:

El trofeo de Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Primera historia publicada. Sé que es algo corto pero los próximos capítulos son más largos.

**Espero, en verdad, que les interese esta historia.** Debo de aclarar que los capítulos se volverán algo fuertes y muy gráficos.

Pero por ahora espero recibir comentarios :D todos son bienvenidos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Moretones Marcan la Piel

**ATENCIÓN: Los derechos del anime/manga "Naruto" no me pertenecen. La siguiente historia tampoco es de mi autoría. Es propiedad de /~****TheOpenedWay**** quien muy amablemente me dejo traducirla. ¡Muchas gracias Melissa! :D  
**

**Se prohíbe la reproducción total o parcial de este fic.**

Nueva entrega de esta historia traducida:

_¡D __· I __· S __· F __· **R **__**· R **__**· R **__**· R** __· U __· T __· E __· N!__  
_

* * *

_Gemidos._

_._

_Gruñidos._

_._

_Suspiros._

_._

_Sonrisas._

_._

_Sollozos._

_._

_Cortes._

_._

_Moretones._

_._

_Dolor._

_._

_Placer._

_._

_Locura._

_·_

_·_

_·_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Era el 13 de Junio, estaba segura de ello. Hoy era el día que su clase se graduaba de la secundaria, preparándose para empezar una vida como adultos. Cada uno de sus amigos, uno por uno, caminado al escenario, estrechando manos con sus maestros, recibiendo su diploma, y graduándose.

Todos, excepto ella.

Shikamaru Nara probablemente fue el que dio el discurso de despedida. Puede que sea perezoso, pero su cerebro puede resolver cualquier problema que se le presente. Sakura se preguntaba a menudo si él hubiera podido salir de esto. Shikamaru probablemente habría construido algún tipo de arma con almohadas y pedazos de piso para así poder derribar a su captor, pero también es lo suficientemente inteligente para no quedarse atorado en una situación tan compleja como la suya.

Sakura se cubrió el rostro con la fría almohada. Tenía que dejar de pensar en sus amigos atrapados en lugar de ella. Aclarando su mente, ella comenzó a pensar en Ino Yamanaka, su mejor amiga desde jardín de niños. La hermosa rubia, probablemente, subió al escenario en sus tacones negros y la toga verde de la secundaria Konoha. Seguramente ella lució más hermosa que cualquier otra chica.

¿Qué pasaría si Ino estuviera aquí? ¿Sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse? Es probable que la rubia gritara en los oídos de Sasuke antes de que el siquiera pudiera tocarla. Pero si así fuera Sasuke le daría una dosis extra del tipo de drogas que utilizaba. Así es como la calmaba, drogándola lo suficiente como para reaccionar a sus encuentros, pero no para defenderse.

'_Detente, Sakura. No puedes pensar en otra persona atrapada aquí. Tu no le deseas ese tipo de cosas a nadie'_ Le reprendió con suavidad su yo interior.

"Lo sé", susurró sin molestarse en responderle mentalmente. Al menos, el sonido de su propia voz le recordó que todavía respiraba.

'_De todos modos, ellos probablemente nos echarán de menos. Tal vez Ino está en el escenario dando un discurso acerca de nosotras en este momento' _Su yo interior sonrío.

"Extraño a mi cerdita…" dijo la chica, trazando diseños abstractos en la funda de la almohada.

'_Demonios, las dos extrañamos a ese rubio 'cerdillo' remilgado, pero tenemos que dejar el mal humor y entrar en acción. ¡Ahora es el momento!'  
_

"Llevas diciéndome eso desde que estamos aquí" poco a poco, se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda, apretando los dientes en el acto. "Pero siento mucho dolor para pararme siquiera."

'_Aguántalo. Rompe la pata de la cómoda y luego golpéale la cara al chiflado ese.'_

"No puedo…"

'_!Deja de ser un bebé! ¡Ningún príncipe vendrá a rescatarte! ¡Tienes que olvidarte del dolor y salvarte!' Ella _le gritó, golpeándole la parte interior del cráneo con enojo. _'¿Quieres morir aquí o salir?'_

¿Cómo podía alguien preguntarle eso? La chica de cabellera rosada suspiró cubriéndose hasta los hombros con la sábana.

Ella sabía que no podría simplemente levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta. Sasuke tenía un bulto apoyado en la puerta que impedía abrirla desde el exterior. Ella lo ha visto cuando él la deja salir para ir al baño. Sakura también sabe que vive en una especie de condominio, por lo que escapar a través de una ventana no era una opción, a menos que haya una salida para incendios, pero nunca tiene tiempo suficiente para mirar por cada ventana para ver si hay uno.

Además, incluso si se trataba de una especie de complejo de apartamentos, ella constantemente se preguntaba por que nadie más había escuchado sus gritos cuando Sasuke la trata de esa manera. Nunca se oyen otros gritos –además de los suyos propios- por lo que prueba que este no es un edificio de mala calidad donde la gente viene a… intimar. Así que nadie podría confundir sus gritos de dolor con gritos de pasión.

Tal vez las paredes eran a prueba de sonido. O tal vez su captor es conocido por traer putas a esta casa y los otros vecinos están acostumbrados a sus encuentros sexuales. Sin embargo, él no ha traído a ninguna otra mujer…

'_¿Por qué él traería a otra chica? ¡Te tiene a ti! ¡Tu eres su presa permanente!'_

Haciendo caso omiso de su arrebatada mente, se preguntó si habría otros vecinos. Posiblemente el edificio estaba vacío, Sakura simplemente no lo sabía.

Sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad; buscó en la sencilla habitación algo que ella no haya notado durante su estancia de dos meses; algo que la ayudara a escapar. Ella sabía que había un armario de una puerta junto a los pies de la cama, pero lo único que había en el interior era ropa extra que Sasuke le dio y algunas motas de polvo. Lo peor que podría hacer era provocarle un estornudo, o golpearlo con una bola de camisetas enrolladas.

La cómoda a su izquierda era demasiado pesada para levantarla, lo único que conseguiría sería una pierna rota. Los cajones estaban sellados con pegamento, así que no podría sacarlos para utilizarlos como un arma. Incluso la lámpara que descansaba sobre la mesita era inútil. Se doblaría fácilmente con un golpecito.

Sasuke debe de haber tomado todas las precauciones antes de capturarla, haciendo que cada posible objeto que ella pudiera usar en su contra fuera inútil. ¿O tal vez hubo otra antes de su cautiverio? ¿Hubo otra joven secuestrada, violada y luego asesinada por sus manos? ¿Se aburrió de ella y luego sintió que necesitaba un nuevo pedazo de carne? ¿Es por eso que ella estaba allí?

Tantas preguntas que sólo un hombre, en algún lugar al otro lado de la puerta, podría responder.

Gruñendo, levantó el puño y golpeo el colchón, sólo para sentir una punzada de dolor. Sasuke siempre la dejaba dañada después de haberla tomado brutalmente. Tenía moretones con marcas de dedos en sus brazos, cintura, y muslos internos. Él siempre se volvía una bestia, mordiendo y gruñendo. Usualmente sus mordidas le sacaban sangre, la cual él chupaba después… el sólo pensarlo la ponía enferma.

Sorbiendo su llanto, Sakura se sentó sobre la cama. Ahora no era el momento de revolver su estomago ni empezar a llorar. No importa lo mucho que quisiera llorar, eso no la sacaría de esto ni tampoco vomitar. Además, ella estaba hambrienta y si vomitaba Sasuke pensaría que ella tenía un virus y no la alimentaría.

Ya han pasado dos meses y ella ya había perdido como ocho kilos. Ella pesaba originalmente alrededor de cincuenta y cinco, si perdía más quedaría en los huesos. Necesitaría fuerza cuando por fin se le ocurriera un plan maestro para salir de aquí. Esperar a que las autoridades la encontraran ya no era la mejor opción.

No, la chica no ha dejado de confiar en ellos o su familia, pero esto no era CSI, casos como estos toman tiempo. Sasuke la atrapó en el estacionamiento de un centro comercial, por lo que probablemente no había ningún video. Las únicas pistas eran algunos espectadores y su bolsa, la cuál tiró durante el forcejeo.

Dios, su bolsa le habría sido de mucha ayuda. ¡Su celular estaba ahí! Si tan sólo lo hubiera guardado en su sostén como Ino... ya habría llamado a la policía.

Una vez más, destino era muy cruel.

Definitivamente Sakura lo había entendido.

En lugar de ponerse de mal humor con cosas que no pasaron, Sakura decidió cambiarse. Saskue probablemente iba a venir pronto. Cada vez que la veía con la camisa de dormir que le dio, o bien lo hacía a _su manera_, o en una forma agresiva la obligaba a cambiarse. Ninguna opción era divertida.

Adoptando una posición de oración, comenzó a encomendarse. "Querido Dios, por favor pon tus ojos sobre mí y sálvame de este destino. Siento mucho lo que haya hecho para merecer esto pero por favor, te lo suplico, ayúdame. Por favor cuida de mí y no me desampares." Murmuró, terminando con un gran suspiro. A veces sentía que nadie le escuchaba.

Quitándose la delgada sábana de encima, Sakura encendió la lámpara. Una vez que sus pupilas se acostumbraron a la luz brillante, se levantó y se dirigió al armario pequeño, manteniendo la mirada en el suelo para no ver las paredes desnudas que la hacían sentirse aún más como una cautiva.

Tomó un simple sostén blanco y se lo puso. A Sasuke le gustaba verla con ropa interior blanca, una vez le dijo algo acerca de ser "angelical", por lo que sólo los blancos le fueron proporcionados. Escogió una camiseta roja y unos "shorts" de baloncesto color negro. Le asustaba mucho que él supiera que su color favorito era el rojo, o tal vez el había notado que ese color le iba bien a su piel.

Suspirando, se abrazó a sí misma. Ella no tenía nada más que hacer sino sentarse y esperar.

La "cama" crujió bajo su peso cuando poco a poco se sentó en ella, el ruido le recordaba al vaivén que hacía cuando era forzada a estar con Sasuke.  
Inmediatamente Sakura dio un paso atrás y se apoyó contra la pared, dejando la cómoda entre ella y el catre.

Optó por sentarse en el suelo contra la pared, sintiendo su corazón desbocarse. Imágenes de la noche en que su inocencia fue arrancada le pasaron por la mente, como una presentación de diapositivas, imagen tras imagen.

_"Por favor, no... siento mucho lo que sea que haya hecho... por favor, señor..."_

_El sonido de tela rasgándose llegó a sus oídos._

_"No me vuelvas a llamar de otra forma que no sea Sasuke." Él gruñó, "Grita todo lo que quieras, Sa-ku-ra..." sonrió mientras se apartaba. "Grita tan alto como quieras, no importa"._

_"¡No! No, por favor!"_

_"Mmm..." El hombre de pelo negro tarareó, satisfecho con su demostración de pánico. Le arrancó los pantalones dejando al descubierto más de lo alguien alguna vez haya visto. "No te preocupes, esto va a ser divertido, te lo prometo."_

_"¡Por favor no lo hagas! Por favor, por favor, por favor, ¿POR FA-AAAH!" El dolor llegó al instante, como un disparo en el momento que su inmaculada piel fue desgarrada._

"No está pasando, no esta pasando" Sakura se repetía, una y otra vez, con desesperación, tratando de poner sus pensamientos en otro lado. Pero imágenes de su pálida piel, magullada y ensangrentada pasaron por su mente antes de que su 'Sakura interior' interviniera.

_'¡Hey, tranquila! Tienes que mantener la cordura o de lo contrario vas a terminar como otra muerta en las noticias!'_ Le reclamó.

"Si," dijo tratando de calmarse. "Tienes razón" Se dio cuenta de que se había estado jalando el cabello y aflojó el agarre. Respirar no le estaba siendo tan fácil como de costumbre.

_'Sólo respira un poco más, juega a ser la indefensa frente a Sasuke, y cuando esté de espaldas, ¡Zas! lo apuñalas con una cuchara de cereal.'_

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Hoy sería el día en que lucharía en serio contra Sasuke, no pequeños rasguños ni forcejeos miserables. Ahora era el momento de golpear, patear, gritar y asesinar. Ella podía hacer esto.

_'¡Eso es lo que quería escuchar! Pateale el trasero a ese hijo de p-'_

Ignorando el alboroto de su personalidad interna, Sakura se convencía cada vez más. Cuando Sasuke llegue a esta prisión (ella se niega a llamarla "habitación") lo mandará al puto infierno.

Si, oh sí, estaba segura de ello. Ya podía sentir la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo. Cuando se abra esa puerta ella va a lanzarse sobre él y lo golpeara justo en la nariz. Ya podía escuchar el sonido delicioso bajo su puño.  
Tal vez podría picarle los ojos cuando se esté tocando la nariz rota. Una patada en la ingle le daría una lección, y entonces nunca será capaz de tocar a otras chicas otra vez. ¡Si, va a ser genial!

Una vez que él este en el suelo va a correr hacia la puerta. Ella ha visto la salida justo al final del pasillo, estaba segura de que esa era su vía de escape. Las otras puertas podrían llevarla a la habitación de Sasuke, o al baño o la cocina. Si no logra dar con la salida, entonces sólo agarrará un cuchillo o algo y luchará contra él hasta que pueda escapar.

¡Es perfecto! Su captor ni siquiera sabrá que lo golpeó.

Demasiado absorta en su plan, la frágil chica ni se dio cuenta del sonido de la cerradura abriéndose. Tampoco se percató del gran hombre empujando la puerta, sólo para apoyarse en el marco, mirandola fijamente.

"Levántate".

Una vez que la grave voz llegó a sus oídos, Sakura volteó sorprendida. Sus ojos se encontraron con unos negros sin alma, haciendo al instante que su espina dorsal se volviera a encorvar en señal de intimidación.

Él era más grande de lo que pensaba, y lo había visto hace doce horas.

Su plan se fue de inmediato por el desagüe. Ella no podría contra él. El hombre de cabello oscuro era alto, con un cuerpo delgado y atlético. No era un tipo musculoso en extremo, pero seguía siendo más fuerte.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera moverse, de tres zancadas apareció frente a ella, le agarro fuertemente la muñeca y la obligó a ponerse de pie. Ella hizo una mueca mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre con su mano libre. "P-por favor no me hagas daño ..." dijo gimiendo de dolor y miedo.

Dios, odiaba en lo que **_é_**l la convertía con tan sólo mirarla. Ella perdió su fuerza en el momento que le dijo una maldita palabra. No es de extrañarse que en la escuela a menudo fuera objeto de burlas y llamada "bebé". Todo lo que ella hacía era encogerse. Su plan nunca podría haberse llevado a cabo. Ni siquiera podía matar a una mosca.

Podía oír su corazón latiendo frenéticamente b_am, bam, bam_, casi podía sentir la sangre brotar por sus venas.

Tenía que dejar de mirarla o de lo contrario, probablemente su corazón dejaría de latir por completo.

En cambio Sasuke le sorió. Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo para mirarla mejor, su negro flequillo le rozó el rostro. "Hora del desayuno."

* * *

_"P-por favor no me hagas daño ...",_ dijo. Su tono de voz suave, femenino zumbaba como música melódica para sus oídos. La forma en que se estremeció ante su contacto la hacía parecer aún más frágil de lo que ya era.

La tentación de tumbarla en la cama y tomarla ahí mismo se encendió a través de él, pero tenía que resistirse. El ángel de pelo rosa en sus brazos se debilitaba día a día, no tenía la cantidad normal de energía para mantenerse al día con su lujuria.

"Hora del desayuno". Murmuró apartando sus pensamientos del sexo a la comida.

* * *

Se sentaron en la pequeña mesa cuadrada de la cocina, Sakura se sentó cerca del borde, conscientemente alejándose de su captor. Sasuke sonrió. Él sólo quería estar tan cerca de ella como fuera posible.

Decidido a hacer sentir a la frágil chica aun más incomoda, se inclinó cerca de su cuello. "¿Y qué le gustaría comer a mi _petite princesse...?_" dijo en voz baja. A él siempre le gustaba hablarle en diferentes idiomas, ella siempre se ponía más incómoda.

"Te puedo hacer panqueques, un omelet, cereal, o tal vez no quieras nada. En vez de eso, seré yo el que te coma..." Murmuró, dejando el comentario sexual en el aire. Su cálido aliento chocó en la parte trasera de su cuello. "Hmm, ¿no suena _bien?"_

Negándose a responder, Sakura simplemente cerró sus ojos, apretando los dedos alrededor de sus pantalones cortos. Sakura hizo todo lo posible por ignorar el dolor que sintió cuando se tensaron sus músculos doloridos.

"Sa-ku-ra", comenzó Sasuke. "No me obligues a decidir por ti." Sus palabras se hicieron más fuertes contra su cuello, amenazándola.

"Cereal", exclamó la chica del pelo de coral en un suspiro. "Sólo cereal está bien ..." _¡Apártate de mí. ¡Aléjate de mí._ _¡Aléjate de mí._

Alzó la mano y peinó las hebras de cabello frambuesa tras su oreja, el movimiento -se podría considerar- fue intimo en cierta manera. En una loca, y retorcida manera. El acto la hizo retroceder, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, mientras esperaba que él le preparara su comida.

"_Votre souhait est mon commandement_,"

Sakura se dio cuenta al instante de que estaba hablando en francés, Tsunade hablaba a menudo en francés mientas hablaba por teléfono con su vieja amiga Shizune. A Sakura nunca le importó aprender, pero ella podía reconocer fácilmente la lengua. Sasuke decía a menudo pequeñas frases en diferentes idiomas. Se daba cuenta cuando él le decía algo en francés o en inglés, pero cualquier otro idioma que usara era un misterio para ella.

Siempre se ponía tensa cuando el hablaba en un idioma diferente. No saber lo que estaba diciendo era tan temible como no saber su próximo movimiento. Él podría decirle cualquier cosa.

Demonios, él podría estar diciéndole que le va a dar diez segundos par correr y ella todavía estaría ahí sentada como una descerebrada.

Sasuke se puso de pie, empujando su silla hacia atrás antes de ir a las alacenas, sacando una caja de cereal al azar, vertió el contenido en un tazón. Abrió otra puerta de la alacena y sacó un frasco naranja con pastillas. Dejó caer dos tabletas azules en el tazón, y comenzó a mezclar con una cuchara hasta que éstas se disolvieran con la leche y el salvado. Una vez que terminó de mezclar, puso el tazón frente a ella y se volvió para preparar algo para sí mismo.

_'¿Qué demonios?'_ Gritó su "yo" interior. _"¿Por qué nos droga ahora?_ _Por lo general nos pone esa basura cuando nos da la cena. Bien, esto es lo que haremos, cuando él se vuelva a sentar, __toma la cuchara,__ pretende que estas comiendo y luego de un giro !Le sacas sus malditos ojos!'_

Sakura negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar sus dedos apretados. Ella no podía hacerlo, ella no podía. Sus intentos fueron siempre inútiles y más ahora cuando sus brazos estaban en tan mal estado. La noche anterior, Sasuke ató las cuerdas demasiado fuerte; rasguños y quemaduras marcaron su cremosa piel. Cualquier movimiento que hiciera le dolía horrible.

_'Tu. Tienes. Que. Intentarlo'_ su mente gruñó: _'Haz escuchado las historias en las noticias, hay niñas que viven esto por años ¡Tienes que salir ahora!'_

"Come" Se oyó la fría voz de Sasuke, haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos. Sakura alzó la vista para verlo apoyado en el mostrador, con un tomate en una mano y un cuchillo en la otra.

Abriendo sus ojos lo miró a él, y luego al cuchillo mientras asentía con la cabeza aturdida. Él daba vueltas el cuchillo entre los dedos con indiferencia, como si fuera un lápiz. Fue una simple amenaza, pero le daba miedo como el infierno, sin embargo, empezó a comer por obligación sin importarle si estaba siendo drogada.

Sasuke se puso de pie en el extremo opuesto de la cocina, observando como metía con sumo cuidado la cuchara en su boca. Tomaba pequeños bocados, porque no se fiaba de los medicamentos que él le mezcló en el cereal, pero ella sabía que comer era la única forma de obtener nutrientes, así que lo comió como niña buena.

Fue algo muy divertido de ver, sus bracitos se sacudía cada vez que la cuchara se acercaba a su boca, haciendo que pequeñas gotitas de leche salpicaran la mesa. La chica siempre cerraba los ojos con fuerza al momento de tragar, probablemente rezando a algún ser superior que lo que estaba comiendo no fuera veneno.

_Noticia de última hora, ningún Dios te ayudará niña. _Le quiso decir, pero bueno, si el enviar pensamientos inútiles a un hombre en el cielo la hacia sentir bien, que lo disfrutara. Él no la detendría.

Los medicamentos generalmente le pegaban rápidamente, así que ella estará lista para él en menos de treinta minutos. El simple hecho de pensarlo lo hacía sonreír más de lo necesario.

Hoy la dejaría ducharse antes de hacer algo con ella, ¿o tal vez sería mejor acompañarla? Su cautiva parecía estar algo dolorida esta mañana, ella necesitaría ayuda... _desvistiéndose._

Oh sí, forzarla contra la pared parecía _bastante_relajante, meterse en su pequeño y angosto cuerpo mientras el agua los rociaba haría que sus músculos tensos se relajaran. Su suave y flexible piel estará resbalosa y será fácil deslizar su cuerpo contra el de ella. Las paredes de la ducha, probablemente harían eco de sus dulces gritos...

_Alto._

El calor y la sangre ya estaban empezando a estancarse en una cierta región de su anatomía. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar por unos míseros treinta minutos, y luego su deseo podría ser saciado.

Introduciendo una rodaja de tomate en la boca, masticó lentamente para ocultar la sonrisa maliciosa que amenazaba con crecer en los labios.

Su pequeño premio sería hoy su objeto de diversión.

* * *

_**'**__petite princesse__**'=**_Pequeña princesa ó princesita.

_**'**__Votre souhait est mon commandement' = _Tus deseos son órdenes._**  
**_

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Me hacen sentir emocionada y a la vez presionada xD por terminar de traducir los capítulos y subirlos.

Disculpen si tardo demasiado, pero estoy por terminar la preparatoria y eso significa exámenes finales, tramites para la universidad, baile de graduación...

Otra cosa, si notan alguna frase incoherente en el capitulo les agradecería infinitamente que me lo hicieran saber, de esta forma me ayudan a entregar capítulos con un mejor nivel de traducción (:

Y no me malinterpreten... **¡Amos sus reviews!** así que estrenemos el nuevo botoncito dando un simple clic aquí abajo:

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Soñar no es un Pecado

ATENCIÓN:

**Los derechos del anime/manga "Naruto" no me pertenecen. La siguiente historia tampoco es de mi autoría. Es propiedad de /~****TheOpenedWay**** quien muy amablemente me dejo traducirla. Thanks a lot Melissa! :D  
**

**Se prohíbe la reproducción total o parcial de este fic.**

* * *

_.Suplicas._

_._

_.Deseo._

_._

_.Sufrimiento._

_._

_.Heridas._

_._

_. Lágrimas._

_._

_.Urgencia._

_._

_.Emociones._

_._

_.Robo._

_._

_.Premio._

_·_

_·_

_·_

_._

**T**oda la parte frontal de su cuerpo desnudo estaba al ras contra la baldosa fría, Sasuke entró en la ducha y se posó a su espalda. Su piel era más cálida que la cerámica, ella deseaba poder inclinarse hacia atrás contra él, en realidad quería disfrutar de su compañía, pero eso era algo que sólo merecía hacerlo con la persona que ella amara.

Sasuke ni cerca estaba de serlo.

Abrió la llave de la regadera y ajustó la temperatura alrededor de los 30◦, Sasuke comenzó a pasar las manos sobre sus brazos. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que se calmara, aunque las drogas ya habían entrado en vigor. Sus movimientos y reacciones eran lentas, pero cuando él la llevara al clímax máximo, sabía que no estaría decepcionado.

Sakura apretó aún más sus ojos cerrados, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para poner la mayor distancia posible entre ella y el loco a sus espaldas sin apartarse del agua caliente, que era el único consuelo que tenía por aquí. Cuando las manos de Sasuke hicieron su camino hasta sus nudillos, empezó a correr gentilmente sus dedos por encima de los muchos cortes, quemaduras y contusiones, al parecer tratando de grabarlos en su memoria. Las caricias que le daba sólo hicieron que la chica se pusiera más tensa, apretando los ojos tan fuerte que podrían estallar detrás de sus párpados.

_Deja de tocarme. __Deja de tocarme. __Deja de tocarme._

Las grandes palmas que estaban memorizando sus heridas comenzaron a moverse hacia arriba, deteniéndose para agarrar sus brazos. Estuvieron así un rato, ambos desnudos bajo la lluvia de agua, allí de pie, espalda y pecho, chica y chico, presa y depredador. Después de un minuto, que se sintió como diez, Sasuke bajó la cabeza para lamerle el hueco de la oreja.

_No me toques. No me toques. No me toques._

Sakura se encontraba jadeando ahora, incapaz de mantener la calma sin importarle la misteriosa sustancia que fluía en su torrente sanguíneo. Estar relajada en este momento no era una opción. Su respiración aumentó de velocidad a la par que la astuta lengua de su captor se deslizó por toda su oreja, bajando por el cuello y la unión de su hombro, deteniéndose solo para pellizcarle con sus dientes.

_Esto está mal. ¡__Mal, mal, mal, mal!_ ¡_No me toques!_

Sus súplicas se convirtieron en gritos de asombro mientras seguía pellizcando, dejando pequeños círculos rojizos solo para lamberlos de nuevo. La chica de cabellera rosada no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor en el acto, era tan... vil. Ella gimió con disgusto, pero el hombre detrás de ella lo confundió con un sonido de placer, chupando sus heridas más duro y forzando a la sangre a subir para formar una nueva mordedura de amor.

Sasuke comenzó a frotar su excitación dolorosa contra el trasero de su pequeña ninfa, haciéndola quejarse. Él ya estaba tan estimulado por ella, pero ¿cómo podría no estarlo? Su cuerpo esbelto estaba abierto a su vista, rosados mechones de cabello mojado pegados a su rostro, hermosos sonidos saliendo de su boca, y la sola idea de ser capaz de _mancharla _hizo que su mente se volviera salvaje.

Anticipando el momento en el que estaría enterrado en su caliente cavidad lo hizo gemir contra su cuello. Dios, el estaba tan _excitado._ Muy pronto su carne se envolverá alrededor de _él,_ sus gritos causados por _él,_ su inocencia tomada por _él. _Casi dejándose llevar empujó su pelvis en la curva de su trasero, lo que la obligó a pegarse más a las baldosas de la pared.

"Maldita sea, eres tan_ hermosa_." Sasuke gruño en su oído, chupandole el lóbulo de la oreja y tirando de ella con los dientes. Sakura se quejó en respuesta, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

_Yo no soy tuya para que me toques. No soy tuya. No soy tuya. No soy tuya._

Los movimientos de Sasuke se hicieron más rápidos, sus manos se deslizaron de sus brazos para envolverse alrededor de su torso femenino, con sus dedos le cosquilleo en los lados de sus turgentes pechos, subiendo un poco más para atraparlos con sus palmas. "Por favor, no lo hagas," Sakura aspiró una bocada de aire cuando le pellizcó sus pezones toscamente. "P-por favor no, ooooh, m-me t-toques" Sakura gimió, tratando de tomarle las manos para quitarlas de su cuerpo.

"Vamos a divertirnos esta mañana, mi pequeña _Floare (1)." _Sasuke gruñó siniestro, degustando con su lengua cada sílaba. "No te dolerá si tan solo te _relajas_"

¿Cómo podía relajarse? Está desnuda y atrapada entre una pared y un hombre igualmente desnudo. Dicho hombre la secuestro y la mantiene cautiva con drogas y violación. Retorciéndose aún más, Sakura trató de zafarse de sus manos, sólo para descubrir que eso empeoraría las cosas.

¿Así que ella está tratando de huir? Bueno él no permitiría_ nada de eso_.

El macho de cabellos negros gruño entre dientes, quitando las manos de sus doloridos pechos sólo para descansarlas en sus caderas. Tiradola hacia adelante, ella se quedó sin aliento ante el dolor. "Quédate quieta, o vamos a hacer algo que _definitivamente_ no va a ser capaz de_manejar."_

Dos meses de lidiar con sus extrañas formas de liberación sexual y abuso hicieron a Sakura pensar con prudencia. Sabía que era un pensamiento _muy_ desagradable, pero si pudo sobrevivir a sus violaciones pasadas, podía lidiar con una más. Podría parecer incorrecto e inmoral, pero no había reglas en el enfermo juego de la supervivencia.

Ella fue testigo de primera mano de lo que era ser el saco de boxeo de Sasuke. Cada vez que ella se resistía, se defendía, o se negaba a ceder a lo que él quería, él le mostraba lo que sucedía cuando ella desobedecía.  
Si las heridas en su estropeada piel no eran prueba suficiente de ello, entonces nada más sería.

Así que, por primera vez desde que Sasuke puso sus manos sucias en ella, no lucharía. Tal vez de esa forma todo será más rápido, tal vez no va a pasar nada si no responde en su forma habitual, diablos, ¡Tal vez él decida que no quiere tenerla más! ¡Tal vez ella va a ser libre al fin!

Sakura se quedó pegada a la pared, con su mejilla presionada contra la baldosa mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y apretaba sus puños. Ella no podía hacer nada para detener los gemidos que fluían de su boca; su cuerpo se despertó con fuerza por los toques de Sasuke.

Que se dirigían ahora hacia el sur...

Ella no recordaba a que hora él comenzó a agacharse, lamiendo cada centímetro de la piel de sus omóplatos y espalda. Su lengua caliente lamiendo las gotas de agua que se interpusiera en su camino. Muy pronto el llegó hasta abajo, su aliento respirando contra la curva de su trasero.

"Mmm, ¿ya mojada, Sakura? Estás empezando a gotear".

_¡Oh, no ... Oh, no, no, no ... Por favor, no toques allí. ¡__Por favor, por favor, por favor!_

Ninguna suplica fue escuchada, sin embargo, Sasuke comenzó a morder sus montículos de carne, lamiendo las marcas rojas justo después.

_Resiste. Resiste. Tú puedes ser fuerte. Resiste._

En el momento en que algo entró en lo más recóndito su persona, no pudo contener un grito.

* * *

_"Vamos frentona, ¡probablemente este es el único fin de semana en el que el Prof. Sarutobi no te dará tarea!_  
_Sal conmigo por un rato. ¡Desde el cuarto periodo no tenemos ninguna clase juntas! ya hasta se me olvido tu cara." Ino gritó a través del teléfono, haciendo estallar a los tímpanos de Sakura._

_"Ino, comentaste en mi foto de perfil esta mañana."_

_"Tal vez no la miré, tal vez sólo escribí mi comentario" Ino respondió con un bufido._

_"Como sea." Sakura tocó con sus dedos las mesa de madera de su habitación. "¿Quieres que nos veamos en la sección de restaurantes y conseguir algo de comer? __Todavía tengo que llenar un montón de solicitudes para la universidad."_

_" ¿No puede Tsunade llenar el- ¡Está bien, esta bien! Estarás en casa antes de que Tsunade __sienta la necesidad de golpear algo."_

_La chica rosa suspiró, frotándose las sienes. "Tú sabes que __Tsunade sólo quiere lo mejor para mí"_

_"Bla, bla, bla. Yo sólo quiero que ella no explote si se entera que te tuve fuera veinte segundos tarde." Sakura podía darse cuenta que Ino estaba recordando de nuevo la primera vez que fue testigo del temperamento de Tsunade._

_No muy buenos tiempos. Su tutora puede volverse loca si una cosa esta fuera de lugar, o si no tiene lo suficiente para beber._

_"Mhmmm," Sakura murmuró, "Entonces, ¿te veré en el centro comercial en media hora?"  
_

_"Por supuesto frentona"_

_Ino estaba, desde luego, elegantemente tarde. Ella apareció con cincuenta minutos de retraso, luciendo tan magnifica como siempre. Su __cabello rubio estaba una cola de caballo, mientras que su atuendo consistía en una blusa de plata y un cardigan morado. Aun era Abril, asi que ella todavía estaba usando unos jeans ajustados y unas botas _Uggs___._

___Sakura se sentia un poco desaliñada con su blusa descolorida, __ chaqueta marrón, vaqueros viejos y gastados converse, pero no era nada que ella no estaba acostumbrada.__Ino siempre fue considerado como una de las chicas más guapas de su clase._ _Sakura era bonita, pero sólo debido a su singular color de cabello. Su frente era algo ancha, y su piel apenas un poco más pálida, pero ella nació con eso, así que aprendió a no tomarle importancia._

_______"¡Ugh!" Ino puso mala cara. "¿Ya tienes tu comida? Vaya, no tienes nada de paciencia."_

_______"También tengo la tuya, deja de quejarte y dame cinco dolares."_

_______"¡Oh, frentona! Tu siempre sabes como redimirte."_

_______Sakura no pudo evitar resoplar. "¿Cuando tuve YO la culpa? TU fuiste la que llegó tarde."_

_______"Como sea. Como. Sea." Ino finalmente se sentó al lado opuesto de su amiga, rasgando el papel de su hamburguesa tan pronto como Sakura se lo dio. "A si que, la graduación es en dos meses. __Ya estoy planeando la fiesta posterior. Estaba pensando que todo el mundo debería ir a la casa de Hinata, ¡ella tiene la casa más grande!"_

_________Otro bufido fue liberado de la chica del pelo cereza. "¡Ah! ¿En verdad crees que su padre va a dejar que cualquiera pase más allá de su puerta? No lo creo."_

_________"Lo sé, estúpido Hyoshi-"_

_________"Hiashi." Ella corrigió._

_________"¡Lo que sea! Él nunca suelta a Hinata de su maldita correa. El tipo necesita calmar sus bolas antes de que se marchiten y se caigan."_

_________"¡Cerda!" __Sakura alcanzó a decir en medio de la tos ya que cortó el bocado que le iba a dar a su hamburguesa. "¡No seas tan bruta!"_

_____"Por billesima vez, Como Sea." Ino decidió terminar esa conversación mientras apuntaba a Sakura con una papa frita. "Sabes, aún no entiendo por qué decidiste cortar el pelo." ¿Cómo se las arreglaba siempre para cambiar de tema tan despreocupadamente? Sakura nunca lo sabría._

_____La chica rosa suspiró, distraída, tocando su las capas recién cortadas. Su cabello solía llegarle más abajo de los hombros, ahora__descansaba justo debajo de los lóbulos de las orejas como un corte en pico, como el de un duendecillo. "A Kiba le gustaba el pelo largo. Desde que me engaño, decidí que si no le gustaba lo que era antes, entonces no quiero gustarle ahora."_

_______"¿Te gusta al menos?"__, preguntó la rubia con sinceridad._

_"Sí, sí me gusta." __Sakura le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa._ _"Me siento más linda, Gaara dijo lo mismo."_

___"¡Ooooh! Gaara! El señor oscuro, sincero, depresivo, y sexy todo junto!" Ino hizo un gesto agitando las papas fritas en la cara de Sakura una vez más. "_

_"Yo ni siquiera pensaba hacer nada con Gaara ..." Murmuró, dándole a Ino una mirada mientras terminaba su hamburguesa. Cuando las dos terminaron su comida se pusieron a limpiar, tiraron su basura, y se sentaron una vez más a continuar charlando._

_La conversación giró en torno a temas como la graduación, la universidad, carreras, y shikamaru, vecino de Sakura y novio de Ino. Aparentemente Shikamaru fue elegido como mejor estudiante, o eso le había insinuado a Tsunade. El muchacho perezoso probablemente no quiere que nadie sepa __hasta la graduación, por lo que Ino se comprometió a mantenerlo en secreto, aunque ella estaba algo molesta por que su novio nunca compartía noticias importantes con ella._

_Una vez que Sakura recibió un mensaje de texto por parte de Tsunade las dos amigas decidieron separarse. "Muy bien, no dejes que tu frentesota golpeé algo de camino a casa."_

_"¿Alguna vez te callaras?"_

_"Sólo saluda a Tsunade por mí." Dijo Ino con un mohín._

_Después__ de despedirse con un abrazo, Sakura caminó hacia una de las muchas salidas del centro comercial. El sol estaba metiéndose, pintando el cielo de tonos azules, naranjas, y amarillos. Ella empezó a meter la mano distraídamente en el bolso que llevaba en su hombro mientras caminaba._

_El Nissan Juke plateado que compartía con Tsunade estaba en la orilla del estacionamiento. El único coche que estaba junto era una __Ford Super Duty color negro. Honestamente, ella estaba asustada de caminar junto a ella, ya que parecía uno de esos coches de película donde cobraban vida y mataban personas, esa cosa podría aplastarla como si fuera una araña._

_Moviendo su cabeza ante los pensamientos infantiles, apretó el botón de desbloqueo una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su transporte. __Sakura abrió la puerta del lado del conductor, y levantó el pie para subir, pero algo se sentía raro, algo como un fuerte tirón en su tobillo._

_¿Tal vez ella había pisado en cemento fresco sin darse cuenta?_

_Mirando hacia abajo vio a dos grandes manos envueltas alrededor de sus tobillos, las cuales comenzaron a tirar de ellos, lo que provocó que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre su trasero._

_Ella gimió de dolor, agradeciendo de que sólo hubiera asfalto y no una acera donde ella pudiera haberse golpeado la cabeza. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, levantó su cabeza para __ver a un hombre de pelo negro debajo de su coche, agarrando sus tobillos tan fuerte que los moretones ya empezaban a salir._

_"!S-SUÉLTAME!" Sakura gritó haciendo todo lo posible para quitarle sus manos de encima._

_El hombre de pelo negro gruñó en respuesta, fácilmente arrastrándose de debajo del coche. Maldijo a su Nissan por estar tan alto de la tierra. __Cuando él se arrastró hacia fuera, la soltó por un instante, teniendo la oportunidad de escabullirse, pero sucede que el raro hombre no iba a dejar que eso pasara._

_Se levantó, agarrando a Sakura por su cabello corto. Jalándola hacia atrás, obligándola a jadear, la levantó, envolviendo un fuerte brazo alrededor de los de ella y de su cintura, pegando su espalda contra su pecho._

_"Cállate y no te mataré", gruño en su oído._

_"¡No tengo nada de dinero, señor! ¡Lo juro! Por favor, no haga esto!"_

_"¡Dije que te callarás!"_

_Ella se negaba a morir aquí, ella no podía dejar a su tía Tsunade sola, fue bastante difícil cuando ambas perdieron a su madre por leucemia, y ella tampoco iba a morir así de pronto. Se sacudió tratando de encontrar escapatoria, sintió que su control se aflojó un poco, pero lo suficiente. Luchando para poder sacar su brazo, ella lo golpeó con el codo en alguna parte de su cuerpo, probablemente en sus abdominales por que lo único que sintió fue puro músculo._

_El hombre gruñó de dolor, soltándola de su agarre por un segundo, y ella no lo dejaría pasar. __Golpeando sus pies en la tierra, ella trató de correr alrededor de su coche, pero una mano la agarró por el codo sintiendo un hueso triturado con el agarre, tirando de lla hacia atrás, ella se giró en torno a él sólo para recibir una bofetada haciéndola caer contra el Nissan plateado.  
_

_Otro gemido salió de sus labios mientras el dolor consumía todo el lado izquierdo de su cara. Demasiado enfocada en el dolor, que apenas notó __cuando él la agarró por los hombros, volteándola hacia él para poder estamparla de espaldas en el coche, obligandola a jadear. __Sakura lo miró con sus brumosos ojos verdes, su visión era borrosa. Miró esa cara que estaba impasible __mientras sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo trasero, poniéndolo en la parte frontal de su cuello._

_"No me obligues a usar esta. Cierra la boca, deja de pelear, y se una niña buena"._ _El hombre susurró con dureza._

_"¿Q-qué es lo que q-quiere de-" Ella aspiró un poco de aire. "Mí?_

_"Se una niña buena y ven en silencio."_

_Ella se negó rotundamente a darse por vencida sin siquiera tratar. Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, verdes menta igual de feroces que los ardientes ónix, se __acordó de cierta lección que le enseñaron hace unos años._

_Cuando ella era apenas un estudiante de primer año, su profesor de gimnasia llevó a dos hombres para enseñarles unas clases de defensa personal. Con eso, Sakura recordó que una manera eficaz de liberar la mano era abofetear al captor en el oído. Por lo tanto, cuando su atacante soltó su agarre del brazo de ella por un misero segundo, Sakura tomó vuelo y estampó su palma con una fuerza tremenda, golpeándolo directamente en el oído. La fuerza del golpe le hizo perder el equilibrio, dando tumbos hacia un lado, dejando una nueva apertura para que Sakura pudiera huir.  
_

_Sakura no podía y no quería dejar pasar esta oportunidad._

_Decidió__ correr. Hace mucho tiempo que había pensado en pelear o escapar. Pelear no parecía funcionar, de modo que era 'escapar'._

_Huyendo de su atacante, logró correr más allá de dos espacios de estacionamiento antes de que él la alcanzara, le agarrara por el bolso y la jalara hacía atrás. Mientras era conducida hacía atrás, ella se preparaba para darle un golpe en la garganta, específicamente en la faringe, rezando para que se le detuviera la respiración por completo, Pero el hombre estaba cinco pasos adelante de ella. Antes de que Sakura estuviera completamente frente a él, su captor poso su mano en la parte posterior de su cuello dándole un golpe certero._

_Con esto, Sakura cayó en el oscuro mundo del inconsciente._

* * *

**E**l Uchiha de pelo azabache disfrutó de los gritos de su flor. Siempre era bueno saber que él los causaba, que era el único capaz de crear las sensaciones que pasaban por su cuerpo.

Su estrecha, calientita y flexionada piel alrededor de sus dedos indice y anular mientras la bombea, deslizándolos en su más intimo lugar. Sacándolos, volteó a su premio hacia él, dejando su respaldo contra la pared. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su boca abierta por los gemidos que emergían de ella, y su cuerpo estremecido por la necesidad de liberación.

Bueno, él podría darle eso a ella.

Abriéndole las piernas un poco más, le introdujo nuevamente sus dedos, amando el gutural gemido que se deslizó más allá de sus labios. Poco a poco, bombeando dentro y fuera de su área liquida, comenzó a doblar y desdoblar sus dedos dentro de ella, logrando que sus paredes se cerraran contra ellos. Eso sólo causó que a ella se le escapara un grito, así como sus dedos apretaron el azulejo de la ducha, tratando de sostenerse.

Mirando hacía arriba para ver a la joven, se dio cuenta de que todavía no había abierto los ojos. No estaban fuertemente cerrados como era costumbre durante sus encuentros íntimos, pero tampoco estaban relajados. Era como si estuviera teniendo u mal sueño.

El podía convertirlo en uno bueno.

Sacando sus, ahora, empapados dedos, lambió la escencia femenina que había en ellos antes de acercar su boca hasta los petalos de carne rosada. Abriendo suavemente los labios aterciopelados, se inclinó para dar una larga y sensual lengüetada. Ella gimió en respuesta, por lo que lo hizo una y otra vez hasta que ella comenzó a temblar bajo el agua caliente.

Aprovechando que la descarga en ella no paraba de llegar, se trasladó hasta su clítoris, tomando la pequeña perla entre sus dientes y tirando de ella. Sakura gritó cuando él comenzó a besar y tirar al mismo tiempo.

"A-Aaaah!"

Llanto tras llanto eran lo que dejaban sus estímulos, instándolo a seguir delante hasta llevarla a la cima. Sasuke no tendría nada de eso aún. Dio una lamida a cada uno de sus labios vaginales antes de ponerse de pie.

"Sa-ku-ra", gimió en su oído. "Eres tan _sucia_." Restregando su, ahora, dolorosa erección contra su estomago, tomó sus caderas y la apretó contra su pecho brutalmente. "Las chicas sucias necesitan ser castigadas, pero tú ya has tenido suficiente, ¿no?"

Todo lo que ella hizo fue resoplar entre sus gemidos, sus ojos seguían cerrados de esa extraña manera.

"No quiero lastimarte, _Floare_, pero a veces me pones tan _furioso"_. Sasuke gruño sombrío, levantando las caderas de Sakura lo suficiente antes de que golpeará su dolorosa excitación en la carne caliente bajo sus rizos de color rosa.

Eso hizo que Sakura gritara fuertemente, aunque sus ojos aún estaba cerrados. Negandose a no obtener una reacción por parte de ella, Sasuke decidió apuntar más arriba. Agarrándole el muslo fuertemente, lo levantó hacia arriba y lo puso en su propio hombro, obligandola a estirarse y envolverse a su alrededor en la mas deliciosa de las maneras. Él sabía que ella también lo sintió cuando ella comenzó a gritar aún más fuerte.

El agua de la ducha cubría sus cuerpos, haciéndolos adherirse el uno al otro, el pecho de Sasuke se deslizó suavemente en contra de sus endurecidos pezones, su lengua lamía todo el camino hasta la columna de su cuello.

Doblando las rodillas, Sasuke comenzó a presionar en un movimiento ascendente, llegando a aquel lugar profundo en su interior que la hizo gritar en cuanto lo tocó. Sólo para torturar más a la chica de cabello exótico, dejó que su mano libre se deslizara hacia abajo entre sus cuerpos, sólo para llegar a la adolorida perla que no había tenido ningún tipo de atención en los últimos minutos.

"Eres tan _mañosa_, tan _estrecha_ y tan jodidamente _sucia_."Él gruñó mientras le pellizcaba el clítoris con el índice y el pulgar. "¡Abre tus ojos y recibe tu castigo como la prisionera que eres!"

Al no levantar los párpados, Sasuke se volvió loco. La ira pura bombeada a través de sus venas, haciéndolo embestirla más duro que nunca. Sus dedos pellizcando su clítoris tan fuerte que grito de dolor y no de placer. Soltó su muslo al igual que al maltratado botón, tan sólo para agarrarle el trasero con ambas manos. Sasuke la levantó del suelo y la estampó en la pared opuesta a la regadera, la cual le rociaba la parte baja de su musculosa espalda.

Sakura en una manera inconsciente rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, tratando de encontrar soporte mientras él se enterraban bruscamente en ella, desgarrando sus paredes vaginales. Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de sus ojos cerrados, pero gemidos seguían saliendo de su boca.

Sasuke sintió que su clímax estaba por venir al sentir que sus paredes empezaron a temblar, lo que indicaba que ella estaba por alcanzar la cima. Los jadeos de la chica eran más ásperos, más dolorosos a la par que Sasuke metía brutalmente su verga en ella, pero a él no le importaba, sólo necesitaba que ella se viniera antes que él.

"Sa-ku-ra", dijo haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja. "Es mejor que te corras o de lo contrario mataré a tu madre. Tu no querrás que Tsunade muera por algo tan insignificante como esto, ¿verdad?"

Sakura comenzó a quejarse entre gemidos, pero sus ojos aún no se abrían. ¿Acaso estaba allí? tal vez ella desconectaba su mente durante el acto sexual, y eso lo molestó. Él sólo tenía que traerla de vuelta a la realidad ¿no?

Clavando sus colmillos en su hombro, mordió ferozmente su pálida piel. El sabor de la sangre llegó a su lengua, haciéndolo morderla más duro. Sakura gritó fuertemente, sólo se detuvo a lloriquear cuando sus dientes liberaron su carne. Pero ella comenzó a gritar una vez más cuando le dio una feroz y profunda estocada, llevándola al olvido que sólo _él_ podía crear.

"Ah! A-Aaaah!"

Agradeciendo a cualquier Dios allá afuera que ella terminara primero, comenzó a embestirla nuevamente, tratando de alcanzar su propia dicha. Una vez que llegó, salió de ella y liberó su esencia en el estomago de Sakura, gruñendo ante la sensación.

"¡Mierda!"

Sasuke soltó el agarre que tenía en ella, desencajando sus dedos de la carne rojiza de su culo y la sentó en el piso de la ducha. Dejando a su pequeña en ese lugar, el se dio media vuelta para lavarse, deteniéndose una vez que notó la sangre debajo de sus uñas. De seguro la tenía agarrada tan fuerte que cortó la carne blanda de sus nalgas. Encogiéndose de hombros, se empezó a limpiar.

La chica de cabello rosado seguía sin abrir los ojos para cuando él terminó. La única señal de que aún seguía con vida era su respiración y  
que se movió en posición fetal.

Dios, lucía patética. Cabellos rosados pegados en sus mejillas y cuello, la sangre lentamente goteaba de las heridas de mordeduras, su semen embarrado en su estomago, y moretones marcados en su cremosa piel. Patética, sin duda. Le hizo sentirse culpable por un rápido segundo, pero auyentó ese sentimiento despues de pensarlo. Ella se _merecía_ esto.

Suspirando, el Uchiha salió de la ducha, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. "Lávate." Y con eso, salió del baño.

* * *

**_1._** **_(Floare) - Rumano para "Flor"._**

Wow, tardé mucho para traducir este capitulo, pero como ven esta largo :)  
Muchas cosas han pasado, fue mi graduación, mi cumpleaños no. 18, pasé mi examen de la universidad...  
Disculpen si hay algún error en la traducción :S

!Sigan mandando sus reviews! es la única retribución que les pido :') sé que me he tardado, pero traté de apresurarme por aquellas personas que dejaron comentarios (':

Sean sincero/as: **¿Merece un review esta historia si** o no**?**  
**¿Verdad que sí?**

...

Espero sus respuestas y comentarios con muuuuuucha emoción ;D

¡Ahora es más fácil!

,

,

,

,

,

,


	4. Cualquier Cosa, Menos Celestial

**ATENCIÓN: Los derechos del anime/manga "Naruto" no me pertenecen. La siguiente historia tampoco es de mi autoría. Es propiedad de /~****TheOpenedWay**** quien muy amablemente me dejó traducirla. ¡Thank you Melissa! :D  
**

**Se prohíbe la reproducción total o parcial de este fic.**

Yo les advertí en el resumen que este era un fic muy fuerte. No estaba bromeando. Lo digo por esas personas que me han mandado reviews y mensajes privados acusándome de 'enferma' entre otras cosas. Favor de abstenerse, o de lo contrario ni se quejen.

Si son de esas personas que les gusta leer y escuchar música les recomiendo que busquen la canción de **Portishead - Machine Gun** y le den 'Play' cuando lleguen a la parte de las letras en cursiva, denle 'Replay' las veces que sean necesarias que terminen de leer las letritas en cursiva. Les prometo que es el soundtrack perfecto (;

Nueva entrega de esta traducción, muchos tienen algunas dudas acerca de Sasuke y en este capitulo se aclararán varias (: Al final les platicaré algo ;)

P.D. espero que lo largo del capitulo compense mi tardanza :$

**¡D_isfr__ut__en s__u le__ct__ura___****!**

* * *

_Sobreviviendo._

_._

_Esperando._

_._

_Creyendo._

_._

_Raspones._

_._

_Cortes._

_._

_Quemaduras._

_._

_Impulsos._

_._

_Trucos._

_._

_Asaltante._

_._

_Souvenir._

_·_

_·_

_·_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Tsunade Senju se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, sus uñas de color rojo daban golpecitos en la madera impacientemente. Su aprendiz, Shizune, viajó desde Francia para apoyar a la doctora en la crisis en la cual se encontraba tras perder a su sobrina, y también para hacerse cargo de su papel como jefa del personal. La irritada rubia gruño mientras seguía sentaba allí, esperando.

El detective Inoichi Yamanaka le dijo que le llamarían de inmediato si algo, cualquier cosa surgía. Pero mientras tanto se le dijo que fuera a hacer algo productivo en lugar de pensar acerca de su sobrina extraviada; aunque estresarse en la oficina no era la mejor opción.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer ella?

La carne de su carne y sangre de su sangre fue robada justo debajo de sus narices. Cuando pusiera sus manos en aquel monstruo, Tsunade juró que le retorcería el cuello tan fuerte que sus ojos se le saldrían.

Dos largos meses han pasado desde que Sakura desapareció; muy pocos indicios de su paradero había sido descubierto en la escena, sólo el bolso de Sakura, huellas de las manos en las puertas del Nissan, y un poco de sangre. La sangre no era de Sakura, sino de sus atacantes. Esa fue la única pista que tenían. Si encontraban a alguien que coincidiera exactamente con la muestra, meterían su culo a la carcél.

Pero Tsunade era una mujer racional. Ella sabía que estos casos tomaban tiempo, y que la mayoría de los secuestradores lo planifican tan bien que es dificil atraparlos. Pero el ser racional no le impedía orar constantemente para que Sakura volviese sana y salva. Nada le haría perder la esperanza. La peor clase de madre es aquella que no confía en su hijo.

Cuando la madre de Sakura, su hermana, murió de leucemia hace quince años, Tsunade crió a su sobrina como su propia hija.

Dejando escapar un ronco suspiro, la rubia doctora giró su silla para mirar la ventana de su oficina, observando abajo la ciudad de Konoha.

Shizune, una joven mujer de pelo negro entró a la habitación silenciosamente, con los brazos repletos de pilas y pilas de papeles. "Tsunade, alguien está aquí para verte."

Ahora había llamado su atención. Dándose la vuelta para encarar a su aprendiz, la voluptuosa mujer la miró con ojos esperanzados y desesperados.  
"¿Inoichi?" Susurró.

"Mis disculpas, pero no, Orochimaro ha venido para hablar con usted." Dijo Shizune con tristeza al ver como la emoción era prácticamente borrada del rostro de su mentora.

"Estúpido siempre escoge los peores momentos para venir." Tsunade gruño.

Shizune suspiró, dirigiéndose a los gabinetes de archivos que se encontraban en la esquina de la habitación. Una vez que terminó de archivar los papeles, se sacudió el polvo de sus manos y se paró al lado de la rubia, la cual estaba mordiéndose las uñas. "Lady Tsunade, sabe que están haciendo lo mejor que pueden. Yo estaba allí cuando Ibiki e Inoichi dijeron que esto era su máxima prioridad." Shizune hizo una pausa para darle un apretón de hombros tratando de tranquilizarla. "Tenga fe en ellos."

La vieja mujer soltó otro gruñido, alejando la mano de su boca antes de que se quitara la uña falsa. "Lo sé, lo sé. Por favor, tan solo tráeme a ese maldito hombre para que así se vaya lo antes posible."

Dándole otro apretón, Shizune la dejó para cumplir su petición. La mujer de ojos marrones esperó ocho minutos exactos antes de que llegara su visita. "Ahhh, Tsunade, que placer" Se oyó desde la puerta.

"Trae tu pálido trasero aquí. No estoy de humor, Orochimaru." Ella gruño, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Si su comentario lo irritó, no dio muestras de ello, todo lo que el extraño hombre hizo fue reírse de una forma un tanto oscura mientras se adentraba en la oficina, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Orochimaru era el dueño de una gran compañía de medicina. El era la persona que compraba toda clase de medicamentos, y luego le suministraba a los hospitales, clínicas, farmacias, etcétera. Por ser el único propietario de tal negocio, probablemente hizo más dinero en efectivo en un mes, que Tsunade en todo un año.

"Tú sabías que iba a venir hoy, querida. Por lo _general_ no te pongo de tan mal humor." Dijo con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara color ceniza. "Algo anda mal, ¿hmm?"

Tsunade se paró de su asiento y golpeó su puño en el escritorio, haciéndolo vibrar tanto que algunos objetos cayeron. "Mi hija ha sido _secuestrada_ y la policía me está obligando a simplemente_ sentarme_ aquí para no entrometerme. ¡No puedo quedarme aquí y escuchar a clientes quejándose de que mi_ mal humor _cuando tengo todo el maldito derecho de estarlo!" Ella susurró entre dientes, apretando los dedos en un débil intento por calmarse. Dejo que su rabia saliera y eso no pasó inadvertido por su cliente. Mal movimiento de su parte.

Fue un espectáculo poco común, pero los ojos de Orochimaru se abrieron y su mandíbula se aflojó.Por lo general, el hombre siempre estaba sonriendo ya sea como un bicho raro o estoico como una estatua. Liberando un suspiro; Tsunade se sentó de nuevo.

"Mis más profundas disculpas, Tsunade". Murmuró el hombre frente a ella.

"Ya he tenido suficiente simpatía; no necesito la tuya. Así que cállate y haz lo que viniste a hacer".

* * *

Sakura se acostó en su pequeño catre, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho. Las lágrimas empapaban las sábanas debajo de ella. Su cabeza latía con fuerza por una de las peores jaquecas que jamás haya tenido.

Ella 'despertó' de su extraña experiencia con Sasuke en el momento en que la dejó sola en el baño. Era una sensación rara, casi como si se hubiera bloqueado durante su tiempo junto a Sasuke. Ella no sabía si su personalidad interior tomó posesión durante su tiempo de necesidad, o si simplemente se fue de allí, pero ella estaba segura que no estaba 'despierta' mientras Sasuke cometió el hecho.

¿Era esto un efecto causado por las drogas que él le daba? O tal vez ella tenía algún tipo de trastorno, como personalidades múltiples. Eso sin duda explicaría a su Sakura interior. Dios, ella deseaba que ese no fuera el caso. Sakura no quería desesperadamente terminar loca en esta situación. Tenía que mantener la calma y mantenerse fiel.

Una vez que Sakura se quedó sola en el baño, se lavó y se frotó la piel con fuerza. El jabón quemaba sus heridas, pero eso no era nada en comparación con el dolor que sufría_ con_ él. Cuando estuvo lo más limpia que pudo, salió. Sasuke, siendo el cabrón que era, ni siquiera le había dejado una toalla. Ella se vio obligada a salir del baño desnuda, su cabello no le cubría nada más que las orejas.

Fue verdaderamente angustioso cuando él la miro con ese rostro si emoción. Sus ojos eran como hielo, oscuros, fríos, sin corazón, y ocultando sus emociones detrás de una pantalla de color negro. Tenía que estar allí, completamente desnuda, esperando a ver si decidía encerrarla, o hacer cosas desagradables con ella una vez más.

La suerte parecía estar de su lado en ese momento, porque todo lo que hizo fue señalar con la cabeza hacia su habitación.

Sakura apretó sus dedos en las sábanas, rechinando los dientes de pura rabia. Le enfermaba el hecho de que ella simple y llanamente entró en su maldito agujero con la cola entre las patas. Ni siquiera se opuso, simplemente cumplió con su mandato en silencio, y prácticamente se encerró sola.

Su sola presencia la obligaba a besar el suelo a sus pies, y eso la hizo sentir como esa débil, pequeña y encorvada niña que trató de dejar atrás.

* * *

"¡Hey Sasuke, bastardo enfermo, tienes que salir y conseguirte una chica!" Gritó un odioso rubio sentado frente a Sasuke.

Dicho 'bastardo' simplemente tomó un sorbo de su café, sin molestarse en levantar la mirada a medida que hablaba. "Callate, idiota."

"¡No! Las chicas han estado detrás de ti desde que tenemos nueve años, ¡Y nunca te he visto hacer contacto con alguna! Bueno, excepto Karin..." Naruto se quedó mirando un punto microscopio detrás de Sasuke. "Pero ella era desagradable, así que no cuenta."

El moreno simplemente chasqueó la lengua, tomando otro sorbo de su bebida. Naruto regresó su mirada hacia el Uchiha frente a él. "Pero en serio, una chica sería buena para ti".

Si tan sólo supiera Naruto de la pequeña flor que mantenía oculta a puerta cerrada.

El rubio continuó divagando, parando un par de veces para asegurarse de que Sasuke lo escuchaba, aunque no lo hacía. El hombre estaba estoico con sus pensamientos en la persona encerrada en su apartamento. Recuerdos rápidos de piernas pálidas, cabellos rosados, ojos del color de la espuma del mar, y sangre corriendo a lo largo de esa piel lechosa se materializaron frente a sus ojos. Las imágenes de su pequeña cautiva siempre tendían a aparecer en su mente. Le agobiaba en ocasiones,especialmente cuando tenía personas a su alrededor y se daban cuenta de que sus pensamientos se habían desviado hacia otra parte, pero él estaba agradecido de esos recuerdos instantáneos.

Al menos esos pensamientos lo mantenían alejado de los_ otros_ pensamientos, aunque sea por poco tiempo.

Naruto sonrió. "¡Así que Hinata salió y me compró un paquete de ramen tamaño fiesta! Casi lloré cuando lo metió a la casa. ¡La envoltura dice que son como siete sabores diferentes! ¿No es genial?"

Sasuke lo miro sin emoción.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo el ramen?" Naruto hizo un puchero.

"Supongo que tuvieron sexo después."

Eso hizo sonreír a Naruto instantáneamente. "Si lo hicimos, bastardo."

"Muy bien perdedor. Haz caído bajo una vez más con el sexo a cambio de ramen, felicidades." Sasuke comentó en broma.

Naruto balbuceó, mirando a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Eh? ¡NO!" Naruto sonrió tímidamente." ¡Me haces parecer como una persona con un bajo nivel de vida! Nosotros hicimos el _amor_ porque ella fue muy atenta con migo y me dio una de mis cosas favoritas."

Bufando, Sasuke dijo, "Mediocre"

"¡Solitario!"

"Perdedor."

"¡Bastardo!"

"Idiota."

"¡Emo!"

"Idiota."

"Oye, no soy un idiota..."

Sasuke decidió no responder. Terminando su café, se sentó más erguido en su asiento. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a la camarera algo inquieta, obviamente tratando de decidir si debía ir y darles la cuenta, en ese momento Naruto agitó la mano para que ella viniera sin darle tiempo para decidir.

La joven tomó sus tazas vacías, le dio la cuneta a Naruto, y se aseguró de enviarle miradas coquetas al Uchicha.

"Como moscas a la mierda." Naruto gruño una vez que la chica se alejó.

Haciendo caso omiso de la declaración, el Uchiha fue directo al grano, a pesar de que su encuentro ya se había prácticamente acabado. "Cuando me pides que salgamos a tomar un café siempre es por una razón importante. Ramen y sexo no encajan. ¿Por qué querías verme?"

Naruto suspiró. "Miss Kurenai me llamó ayer." Al no obtener una respuesta del hombre de cabellos negros, Naruto continuó, "Ella dijo que va a tener una reunión en el orfanato".

"Mierda, no". Sasuke gruñó entre dientes.

"¡Vamos, Sasuke! ¡El orfanato fue genial! Tu no tuviste que ir a esos lugares de mierda en los que yo estuve antes."

"Esos días quedaron atrás, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer". Dijo Sasuke, poniéndose de pie para poder retirarse.

"¡Muy bien!" Dijo Naruto, poniéndose de pie también. El rubio caminó alrededor de la mesa, se despidió de la camarera, y aceleró un poco para alcanzar a Sasuke. "¿Así que no vas a ir?"

"No".

Naruto suspiró, poniendo sus manos tras su cabeza. "Miss Kurenai sólo quiere asegurarse de que estás bien."

Los hombros de Sasuke se tensaron ante la pregunta. Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la tienda, Sasuke decidió acelerar el paso.

"Desde que Nekobaa te atrapó haciendo... eso, Kurenai ha estado preocupándose".

"Eso fue hace años" Siseó Sasuke.

"Lo que sea, Sasuke" Naruto suspiró. Caminaron en silencio por unos momentos antes de que Naruto hablara de nuevo. "Todavía tienes tus medicamentos, ¿verdad?".

_No para mí._ "Sí".

"¡Bien! He escuchado historias de cómo las medicinas hacen que la gente se sientan tan bien que simplemente dejan de tomarlos. No quiero que sea tu caso, Sasuke." Le molestaba que Naruto lo estaba llamando por su nombre y no con un apodo estúpido. Le hacía sonar tan serio, y Naruto no estaba destinado a ser una persona seria.

"No te preocupes por eso, perdedor. Yo no soy un idiota como tú."

Haciendo caso omiso del comentario, Naruto continuó. "Sasuke, hombre, sabes que estoy aquí para ti ¿no?" En este punto ya habían dejado de caminar y ahora estaban frente a frente. Los azules ojos de Naruto le sostenían la mirada, haciendo contacto con los suyos. "Tú puedes ser un mocoso engreído por fuera, pero estoy aquí si necesitas algo, ¡y Hinata también!"

"Como sea."

"Nadie quiere verte de vuelta en el instituto." Añadió Naruto en voz baja.

Sasuke suspiró, apretando su mandíbula cerrada para no decir algo estúpido. Lo único que lograba hacer era asentir levemente.

El condominio de Sasuke estaba a un par de cuadras de la cafetería, el departamento de Naruto estaba un poco más lejos, así que cuando llegaron al auto de el rubio fue hora de tomar caminos diferentes.

"En serio, Sasuke, encuentra una chica, vayan a una cita, y mantén tu cabeza en su lugar."

Ante aquella frase, Sasuke dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. "Vete a casa, idiota."

* * *

_"¡Sasuke! ¡Itachi! ¡Entren antes de que comience a llover!" Mikoto Uchiha gritó desde la ventana de la cocina. Su largo cabello negro estaba atado en una coleta en la nuca de su cuello para que no se llenara de jabón mientras lavaba los platos. Ella veía a sus dos hijos sentados afuera, Itachi estaba leyendo algo que su padre le había dado, mientras que Sasuke se encontraba sentado junto a él haciendo todo lo posible para llamar la atención de su hermano._

_"¡Chicos! ¡No me hagan llamar a su padre!" A Mikoto le costaba no reír ante la cara de horror de Sasuke; se levantó de su lugar y entró como un rayo a la casa, Itachi lo siguió por atrás con paso calmado, el comentario de su madre no representaba ninguna amenaza para él._

_"Qué hay para cena, mamá?" Sasuke le preguntó emocionado, de pie junto a ella mientras trataba de ver qué tipo de comida estaba siendo preparada, pero no era lo suficientemente alto como para ver que no había nada._

_Sonriendo, Mikoto se agachó a su altura, quitando le algunos mechones cabello que le caían en los ojos. "Teniendo en cuenta que acaba de terminar el almuerzo, no vamos a comer la cena si no hasta dentro de unas horas." Dando le un pequeño beso en la frente, dio un paso atrás y miró a su hijo mayor. "¿Podrías ir al estudio y traer a tu padre?"_

_"Si, madre." Itachi respondió de manera cortés, saliendo de la cocina sin decir nada más._

_"Mami, ¿porque tienes que hablar con nuestro padre?" Preguntó Sasuke. "¿Es porque no he venido en seguida? ¡Lo siento!"_

_"No, no, cariño. Tu tío y tu tía vienen a cenar; tengo que decírselo antes de que lleguen." Ella respondió con dulzura._

_"¿Eso significa que Shisui también viene?" Pregunto Sasuke, con emoción en sus ojos. Shisui era el familiar preferido de Sasuke, además de Itachi, por supuesto._

_"Si, querido, Shisui también vendrá." Volviéndose para mirar a su hijo, se puso las manos en las caderas, dándole una mirada severa. "Pero si ustedes dos destruyen el patio de nuevo, entonces no tendrán permitido jugar con él."  
_

_Mikoto no tenía idea de cómo ocurrió, pero de alguna manera los chicos fueron capaces de quemar la mitad del césped, lanzar una hamaca sobre su valla, y tallar marcas de garras en la corteza del gran roble que estaba al lado de su casa._

_La boca de Sasuke se abrió, sus ojos se desorbitaron ante el horror. "¡Prometo que no lo haré! ¡promesa, promesa, promesa!" Gritó, abrazando las piernas de su madre. __"¡No va a suceder de nuevo, mamá! ¡Lo juro!"_

___Riendo en silencio, Mikoto le dio unas palmaditas en su cabeza. "Ahora ve a cambiarte. La cena no será sino hasta dentro de algunas horas, pero ellos llegarán pronto."_

___Los otros Uchiha llegaron poco después de que Mikoto le informó a su marido, Fugaku. Una vez Shisui entró por la puerta, Sasuke fue con él. Estaba lloviendo entonces, así que los tres chicos Uchiha fueron arriba, dejando a los adultos solos._

___Todos se sentaron en la mesa de comedor pequeña, cada pareja sentados juntos en los extremos._

___"Hemos recibido un informe de la Central de que Madara ha sido visto." Inabi Uchoha susurró ásperamente. _

___"Ah, sabíamos que iba a regresar eventualmente. ¿Le dijiste a los oficiales que estén en máxima alerta?" Fugaku respondió __tranquilamente, sorbiendo su té._

_"Por supuesto, él es querido por más de lo que vale."_

_Los ojos de Mikoto se ampliaron considerablemente, su mano apretó la de Fugaku. "¿M-Madara? ¿Está de vuelta?"_

_Fugaku frotó su pulgar en la palma de Mikoto, haciendo todo lo posible por calmarla. "No te preocupes, Mikoto, querida. Madara no será capaz de llegar más allá de las puertas del clan." Volviéndose hacia su hermano, Inabi, su voz se hizo más severa. "Que Kagami y Obito hagan guardia frente a las puertas esta noche."_

_"Claro, Fugaku," respondió, tomando un __sorbo de su té. "También le he pedido a Yashiro que vigile las puertas traseras."_

_"Ah," asintió el líder del clan, todavía frotando la mano tensa de su esposa. "¿Aún no haz contactado a la fuerza policial de Konoha todavía? A Inoichi le encantaría tener sus Manos en Madara." __Fugaku sonrió, pensando en el oficial rubio._

_Inabi rió ante la declaración. "Si, fueron contactados en el momento en el que supimos de él. Inoichi tiene sus escuadrones en alerta"._

_Mikoto, quien se estaba mareando ante la idea de Madara, decidió cambiar la conversación a algo más apropiado. "Si, bueno, sólo podemos esperar que Madara sea atrapado". Ella suspiró, "Creo que la cena está casi lista, __voy a ir a buscar a los chicos."_

_"Si, yo te ayudo, Mikoto". Respondió algo ansiosa la esposa de Inabi, levantándose de la mesa con Mikoto._

_ Las dos mujeres __salieron de la cocina, ambas un tanto rígidas ante la idea de Madara. Madara Uchiha fue alguna vez el líder del clan Uchiha. Él empezó el cuerpo de policía, el cual hizo al clan prosperar en el poder y la popularidad. Era muy respetado por los años que estuvo en el poder, hasta que asesinó a su hermano Izuna, por alguna razón desconocida. Él pasó a ocultarse y fue visto varias veces a lo largo de los años. Los rumores dicen que asesinó a otros, pero nada ha sido probado. Fugaku se hizo cargo como jefe del clan, y se ha dicho que Madara está furioso por ello._

_Mikoto estaba mortalmente asustada de Madara, aunque sea pariente de sangre. No sabía si iba a tratar de buscar venganza contra Fugaku o el propio clan. Madara era sólo una caja llena de sorpresas, y ella definitivamente no esta entusiasmada por descubrirlas._

_"¡Muchachos!" Mikoto gritó desde las escaleras. "¡Vengan a cenar!"_

_La esposa de Inabi dio un paso adelante, y frotó con dulzura la espalda de Mikoto. "No te preocupes, Madara estará tras las rejas muy pronto". La mujer sonrió dulcemente, haciendo que Mikoto le devolviera la sonrisa._

_Itachi bajó primero, sentándose en su silla al lado de su padre sin decir ni una palabra. No fue lo mismo con Sasuke y Shisui. El chico mayor se deslizó por el pasamanos, cayendo de senton en el piso. Sasuke bajó corriendo las escaleras, riendo ante la imagen de su primo sobándose el trasero gimiendo de dolor._

_"Sasuke"._

_"Shisui"._

_Fugaku y Inabi dijeron al unísono, con el mismo tono severo que podría detener una manada de elefantes furiosos. Ambos niños se calmaron al instante y entraron en la cocina, __Shisui tambaleándose detrás de Sasuke, con el dolor grabado en su pálido rostro._

_Mikoto les sirvió a cada uno su comida una vez que estuvieron sentados. Fugaku estaba a la cabeza, Inabi en el extremo opuesto, Shisui y su madre a ambos lados de Inabi, mientras Itachi y Mikoto se sentaron junto a Fugaku. Sasuke decidió ocupar el asiento entre su hermano y su primo, sonriendo alegremente._

_Mikoto chasqueó la lengua al pasar a Shisui, tirando de sus oscuros rizos en broma. "Usa las escaleras la próxima vez." Shisui simplemente gruñó en respuesta, ganándose una sonrisa de parte de la mujer de cabello oscuro._

_La cena pasó en silencio, Fugaku e Inabi nunca gustaron de conversar mientras comían, algo que Sasuke nunca entendería. Después, su padre y su tío decidieron hablar sobre "negocios del clan" forzando a Sasuke a irse a la cama. No era justo que Shisui e Itachi tuvieran permitido quedarse y escuchar. ¡Él también quería! Pero ellos siempre sacaban el clásico 'demasiado joven' y no él no podía discutir con su padre._

_Sasuke debatió entre si debía ir a escuchar o quedarse en su habitación. Fue descubierto sólo en una ocasión por su padre, y no resultó muy bien. No se le permitió salir de su habitación al día siguiente y fue golpeado en frente de Itachi, haciéndolo llorar de vergüenza, ya era lo suficiente débil ante los ojos de su hermano; no tenía por que darle más pruebas a Itachi.  
_

_Así que, dormir era su opción más segura._

* * *

_Él les mostraría._

_Si, él __les mostraría cómo es el infierno._

_Ellos sabrán lo que se siente arder en las llamas del odio, ellos sabrán lo que es el verdadero dolor. Ellos sabrán lo que se siente ser él. Dolor, mucho dolor._

_Él tiene una buena razón para hacerle esto a los descerebrados de los Uchiha. Ellos robaron su creación bajo su nariz. Un nuevo líder fue elegido para ejecutar lo que era suyo, su propia sangre lo reemplazó. Ni siquiera fue una sabía elección. Fugaku tenía un palo en el culo, era demasiado tacaño para siquiera notar el hijo que llegaría a convertirse en uno de los bienes más preciados del mundo._

_Itachi podría gobernar la tierra si quisiera. El chico de trece años ya había superado a su viejo, y nadie se había dado cuenta. A excepción de él, por supuesto. Sí, Madara Uchiha ha tenido sus ojos puestos __sobre el joven Uchiha. Él criará al joven mejor de lo que Fugaku hubiera soñado. Itachi será una hermosa creación. El podrá ser lo que quisiera._

_Cualquier cosa, desde un multimillonario hasta un asesino. Itachi era suyo para moldear, y lo convertiría en su obra maestra._

_Él dejará que el chico decida cuándo es el momento adecuado, mirando a sus __objetivos a través del gran ventanal._ _Dios, simplemente no podía esperar._ _Era muy emocionante saber que él pronto sería en ganador del juego._

_Él sería temido por todos. _

_Todo el mundo sabrá que no se deben de meter con Madara Uchiha nunca más._

* * *

_Un dolor extraño fue lo que hizo a Sasuke despertarse poco a poco. Cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba agarrando su hombro fuertemente, fue cuando por fin abrió los ojos. Sasuke jamás esperaba ver a su primo sobre él, con sangre chorreando de su cabello a su cara, y con sus ojos muy abiertos por la desesperación, la luz de la luna que se filtraba en la habitación sólo hizo las facciones terroríficas de Shisui más prominentes. _

_"Sasuke, ¡tenemos que salir de aquí!" Shisui siseó entre dientes. Antes de que Sasuke pudiera contestar, Shisui lo hizo callar. "No puedes hacer un solo sonido, ¿entendido?"_

_Sasuke asintió en respuesta, sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo._

_Sasuke levantó la mirada hacia él, __sus labios se abrieron ligeramente mientras trataba de procesar lo que estaba pasando. Debió de quedarse en blanco por mucho tiempo por que Shisui le arrancó la pijama y le dio a Sasuke un nuevo cambio de ropa. "Shisui, me estás asustando..."_

_"Yo mismo estoy cagado de miedo, niño." Le susurró frenéticamente. "Pero hay que moverse, y rápido."_

_"Shisui, tengo miedo..." __Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos del joven Uchiha._

_¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Shisui hablaba así? ¿Por que Shisui se veía tan asustado?_

_Shisui respiró profundamente, con los ojos recorriendo la habitación. Era obvio lo nervioso, que estaba, sus dedos se movían nerviosamente y no podía controlarlo. "Sasuke, sólo tenemos que salir de aqu__—"_

_Sasuke vio como su primo se congeló por unos segundos, cayendo sobre sus rodillas. Dejando escapar un gruñido de dolor, Shisui luego cayó sobre sus manos.  
Un cuchillo sobresalía de su espalda, la sangre ya empezaba a fluir de la herida. Los ojos negros de Sasuke casi se le salían de su cráneo, las lágrimas que se formaban comenzaron a derramarse sobre sus mejillas._

_"Hermanito,"_

_Sasuke dirigió la mirada de su primo retorciéndose en el suelo, a su hermano. Itachi estaba parado ahí, sin emoción evidente en su rostro. Era obvio que Itachi fue el que le hizo eso a Shisui, y aquello hizo que el pequeño niño de cabello azabache se asustara extremadamente.  
_

_Itachi lo miró desde el otro lado de la habitación, con los ojos en blanco. "Levántate de la cama. Ahora"._

_"¡Sólo tiene ocho años!" Siseó Shisui hacía Itachi, tratando de mantener el equilibrio sobre sus manos y rodillas; lo cual no estaba funcionando por que continuaba temblando._

_Los ojos ónix de Itachi se deslizaron hacia el bulto en el suelo, todavía sin ninguna emoción. "Si yo hubiera apuntado dos centímetros a la izquierda, el cuchillo estaría clavado en tu columna vertebral. Estas en tu lecho de muerte ¿y aún te preocupas por esa molestia a la cual llamas primo?"_

_¿Qué pasaba en el mundo? ¿Por qué Itachi le hacía eso a Shisui? ¿No eran los mejores amigos? Sasuke no sabía más, todo esto era una pesadilla. Sasuke había visto algunas películas de terror, sabía lo que iba a pasar. Tenía que salir, ese era su instinto. Por lo tanto, Sasuke saltó de su cama, pasó corriendo junto a Shisui, esquivó las manos de su hermano, y salió disparado hacia el primer piso. Tenía que escapar. El sólo _tenía_ que hacerlo._

_Saltando__ los últimos cuatro escalones, Sasuke cayó sin gracia, dio algunos tumbos hasta que obtuvo equilibrio, corrió por el pasillo hasta la cocina. La imagen que apareció frente a sus ojos lo hizo detenerse de inmediato. Sangre cubría los azulejos blancos, salpicando la superficie de la mesa, y goteaba por las paredes en riachuelos rojos. La imagen se plasmó quemándose en su mente, casi podía sentirlo._

_Un escabroso gemido lo hizo alejarse de la colorida escena, su tío, Inabi, yacía sin vida junto a la ventana en la otra habitación, tenia cortes irregulares por todo el cuerpo. Un charco de un líquido color oscuro le rodeaba, tocando cada centímetro de su piel. Pero él estaba muerto, eso era evidente, por lo que Sasuke apartó la vista sólo para encontrarse con los ojos de su madre._

_Su boca se abrió emitiendo un grito silencioso, sus orbes negros estaban brillantes por las lágrimas, deslizándose por sus suaves mejillas. Ella estaba de rodillas, los brazos los tenía atados detrás de su espalda, por lo que le daba el aspecto de una muñeca de trapo. "Sa-Sasu-" Ella intentó jadear su nombre, pero la sangre brotaba de sus labios cada vez que respiraba. Él no lo había notado antes, pero una herida grande le atravesaba el delantal, manchando de su rojo la tela marrón._

_Su madre lo __ miró como si estuviera a punto de hablar de nuevo, pero un jadeo fue el único sonido que hizo antes de __caer de bruces en el suelo._ _La sangre salpicó por todas partes, su madre no volvió a hacer ningún sonido, y ella se quedó allí, sin vida. Una nueva herida era evidente en su espalda, más profunda que la que había visto antes, la sangre comenzó a acumularse alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, cubriéndola por completo. Sus cabellos largos y oscuros quedaron esparcidos a su alrededor, dándole un aspecto angelical, pero la escena era cualquier cosa menos celestial._

_"¡MADRE!" Sasuke gritó, derramando lágrimas de sus ojos mientras era testigo de su asesinato. Sasuke comenzó a correr hacia ella, pero unos dedos fríos lo tomaron de la muñeca, deteniéndolo. Se volteó para ver a su hermano, todavía sin ninguna emoción, sujetándolo._

_Antes de que Sasuke pudiera tomar represalias, una __voz ronca rompió el silencio: "Vaya, vaya, el bebé Sasuke en persona."_

_Sasuke giró su cabeza lejos de Itachi, en busca de la persona que dijo su nombre, sólo para encontrar que no había nadie allí. La voz provenía del cuarto justo donde su madre había sido asesinada, pero no pudo ver al que hablaba. Hasta que un hombre salió de las sombras. Dicho hombre lo miraba maliciosamente con, ¿acaso sus ojos estaban _rojos_?_

_"Itachi, suelta al niño, deja que venga a ver a su mami." Él se rió entre dientes._

_Pero Itachi no lo soltó, de hecho, su agarre se reforzó considerablemente. "Acordamos que él no tomaría parte en esto, Madara. Se suponía que no vería nada."_

_Madara levantó las manos, mostrando una cuchilla ensangrentada, sonriendo como un zorro astuto. "¿Y de quien sería la culpa, Itachi, hijo mio? Si recuerdo bien,_ tú_ fuiste el que dejo que Shisui llegará hasta él." __El anciano suspiró, frotándose la barbilla con pereza. Ese niño era demasiado rápido para su propio bien."_

_Las lágrimas ya estaban empezando a secarse del rostro de Sasuke, dejando rastros sobre sus mejillas, estaba tieso, Itachi lo tenía en un agarre que seguro le causaría moretones, y el viejo lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa oscura y una mirada intimidante. Sasuke se estremeció visiblemente. Si Itachi lo notó, lo cual probablemente hizo, él no reaccionó en lo absoluto._

_Madara suspiró de nuevo, agitando la mano hacia los hermanos antes de darse la vuelta. "Esta bien, llévate al maldito niño lejos. Pero," Madara se volvió hacia ellos otra vez, agitando la mano con la que sostenía la cuchilla de hoja larga, la cual brillaba ante el reflejo de la luna. "Asegúrate de que su boquita quede cerrada."_

_Itachi no respondió al hombre, tomó Sasuke, lo lanzó por encima de su hombro, y salió de la casa. El frío aire nocturno golpeó de inmediato la piel de Sasuke, calándole hasta los huesos. Ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra mientras avanzaban a través de la oscuridad. No tenía idea de donde lo llevaba Itachi, lo único que sabía era que su vida nunca sería la misma de nuevo._

_Fue testigo de los asesinatos de su primo y de su madre; vio salpicada de sangre la cocina, donde solía ayudar a su madre a cocinar. ¿Como podía un lugar normal convertirse en uno tan horrendo? Incluso vio a su tío acostado en un charco de su propia sangre junto a la ventana, donde solía sentarse a ver a Itachi y a su padre practicar artes marciales afuera. ¿Estaría su padre muerto también? Era lo más probable, ya que si aún estuviera con vida habría salvado a su madre._

_Fue entonces cuando todo se le vino abajo._

_Su _padre_ estaba __definitivamente muerto, su tía muy probablemente, también._

_Vio el cadáver de su tío._

_Vio como se _acababa_ la vida de su madre justo frente a sus ojos._

_Vio como su primo recibió una _puñalada_ por la espalda, literalmente._

_Y su hermano no hizo nada para detenerlo. Itachi no hizo _nada_._

_Puede ser que Sasuke tuviera ocho años, pero era un Uchiha, él era más inteligente que los alumnos de secundaria. Él fácilmente podía sumar dos y dos para darse cuenta de que Itachi estaba relacionado en lo sucedido. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Itachi _mató_ a __su propia familia?_

_Él era el siguiente._ _Sasuke respiró hondo, mirando a su alrededor todo lo que vio fueron los bosques que rodeaban las tierras del clan. Itachi ya no estaba caminando por las calles, ahora estaban en el bosque. __¿Iba a matarlo allí?_ _¿Por qué el bosque? ¿No habían ya suficiente evidencia en la casa?_

_Antes de que Sasuke se diera cuenta, estaban en el oscuro lugar, espesos arbustos estaban por todas partes, ocultándolos de cualquiera. Itachi soltó a Sasuke y éste cayó sobre su trasero duramente, inmediatamente se desplazó hacia atrás aún en el suelo, impulsándose con sus piernas; hasta que su mano se quedó atascada en una raíz y cayo de espaldas. Más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, sus mejillas estaban hinchadas y rojas mientras sollozaba de miedo._

_"¡N-No puedes matarme! ¡Y-Y-Yo no quiero morir, Ita-chi!" Sasuke gritó entre sollozos._

_Itachi sabía que Sasuke estaba asustado; horrorizado __más allá de las palabras, la forma en que abrazó su cuerpo se lo confirmó. Sin embargo, ya era muy tarde para que Itachi se detuviera. __Lo que pasó pasó, y él no podía cambiar eso._

_Por encima de su hermando, Itachi apoyó la palma de la mano contra su cara, absorbiendo todo lo que pasó. __Ambos se quedaron así durante unos minutos, Sasuke llorando con todo el dolor de su corazón mientras que Itachi estaba allí, dejando que todo saliera._

_El hermano mayor decidió que era hora de terminar las cosas. "Sasuke," murmuró, quitando la mano de su cara. "Eres demasiado débil para matarte, ni siquiera vale la pena el mínimo esfuerzo que necesitaría para hacerlo."_

_Le dolía un poco ver como Sasuke inmediatamente dejó de llorar, cerró la boca y abrió los ojos. __Sabía que debía de haber sido una puñalada en el estómago el saber que él era débil, viniendo de su modelo a seguir, pero era lo que había que hacer._

_"Tú no entenderás lo que pasó esta noche, y espero que nunca lo hagas, es lo mejor para ti."_

_"¿I-Itachi...?" Hipó Sasuke._

_"Voy a llevarte a la comisaría de policía, quiero que corras dentro y les cuentes todo lo que viste esta noche. Diles que Madara se encuentra todavía en nuestra casa. Voy a mantenerlo allí hasta que lleguen __suficientes__ escuadrones para atraparlo. Yo voy a escapar de alguna manera, y no pienso regresar."  
_

_"¿Itachi?" Sasuke murmuró una vez más con la cabeza inclinada inconscientemente hacia un lado._

_Itachi dio un paso al frente, sintiendo un apretón en el corazón al ver a Sasuke todavía tratando de escabullirse. Agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de los ojos de su hermano, Itachi lo miró fijamente a esos orbes iguales a los suyos. "Solo nos tenemos el uno al otro como hermanos. Siempre estaré ahí para ti, aunque solo sea un obstáculo a superar."  
_

_Esas fueron las palabras más cercanas a un 'te quiero' que Sasuke nunca escuchó de su hermano mayor, fueron también las últimas._

* * *

**Hola otra vez :D Tengo que contarles muchas cosas. **

Como recordarán, pasé mi examen de la universidad. Ella fue la culpable de mi tardanza todos estos meses, y tal vez piensen que exagero, pero no. La carrera que escogí fue arquitectura, y ya se imaginarán la cantidad de proyectos, maquetas "abstractas", láminas, visitas de obra, etc, etc...  
No tenía tiempo para nada, y los ratitos libres que me tenía los usaba para dormir. Algunas veces no dormía, LITERAL. Recuerdo que en una ocasión me quedé despierta hasta las 5:30 del día siguiente y ni siquiera terminé mi proyecto, me bañé y me fui a la escuela porque entraba a las 7:00 a.m.  
Les juro por Dios que era un infierno.

Tal vez notaron que hablo en pasado, bueno la razón es que dejé la carrera. No tanto por la carga de trabajo, si no por que no era feliz :( no me gustaba y no tenía ganas de ir. No terminé el semestre (me salí a principios de octubre) y todo ese mes me la pasé deprimida )': no tenía ganas de nada y menos para terminar la traducción. Para no hacerlas tan larga xD les resumo que ahora estoy bien y he comprendido muchas cosas, a veces siento tristeza, pero siempre recuerdo una palabra que me ayuda a seguir adelante: Maktub. Lo cual significa "estaba escrito".  
Me dejé llevar por la avaricia al momento de elegir una carrera que no era lo que quería (la arquitectura es bella, pero no es lo mío) aún así no me arrepiento.  
He aprendido a confiar y a dejarme llevar por la vida, aunque sigo sintiendo miedo xD

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer todas estas tonterías XD**ojala y me puedan dejar un review contándome que les pareció este capitulo, si escucharon la canción, si les conmovió lo que le pasó a Sasuke... etc.  
**

Aquí no acaba la historia de Sasuke, aún quedan más cosas por aclarar :D 

Comenta aquí abajo

l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V


	5. Trucos que juega la Mente

**ATENCIÓN:**

**Los derechos del anime/manga "Naruto" no me pertenecen. La siguiente historia tampoco es de mi autoría. Es propiedad de /~****TheOpenedWay**** quien muy amablemente me dejo traducirla. Thanks a lot Melissa! :D  
**

**Se prohíbe la reproducción total o parcial de este fic.**

Para este capítulo les recomiendo que busquen la canción de **Portishead - Humming** OMG! le da ese toque tenebroso/angst/suspenso a la lectura, lo cual le queda muy bien. No tiene muchas líricas, lo cual es perfecto para concentrarte mientras lees.

Quinta entrega de esta historia, sé que es algo tarde, pero mi deseo para ustedes en este año nuevo (y los que vienen) es que nunca dejen de creer en la magia de la vida.

**Disfruten.**

* * *

_Oraciones._

_._

_Demandas._

_._

_Enfermedad._

_._

_Salud._

_._

_Bien._

_._

_Mal._

_._

_Destino._

_._

_Intriga._

_·_

_·_

_·_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**S**asuke Uchiha ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado hasta su puerta. Caminó a lo largo de la ciudad, por el edificio, y directamente a su puerta durante todas ese _flashback_. Generalmente esos _momentos_, como él los llamaba, no duraban mucho tiempo. No fueron tan _vívidos_ antes, nunca lo habían hecho re-vivir toda la escena.

Y Dios, eso lo molestó.

Naruto tenía que traerle recuerdos no deseados. Inconscientemente se frotaba la frente, tratando de liberarse del dolor de cabeza causado por ese recuerdo, el Uchiha se dirigió a través de la puerta. Ningún sonido extraño llegó a sus oídos, dando a entender que su pequeño premio estaba dormido, o por lo menos ella no estaba haciendo demasiado ruido. Bien, de todos modos él no tenía necesidad de tratar con esa molestia llorona.

Aunque, sería bueno usarla para que le quitara todo de la cabeza.

Dejando escapar un suspiro ahogado, el morocho cerró la puerta detrás de él. Las imágenes fueron llegando a él, su cabeza le punzaba, escalofríos recorrieron su espina vertebral y pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a formarse en su rostro. Lo único que tenía que hacer era calmarse. Podía pasar esta pequeña situación, los Uchiha no colapsaban.

Después de dos minutos de intentar adormecer todos sus nervios desordenados, Sasuke se calmó un poco. Las sensaciones extrañas pasan como si se tratara de un mero caso de vértigo, pero sabía que lo que tenía no era siquiera comparable.

Poco después, el Uchiha se encontró sentado en su mesa de la cocina, con una taza de té caliente descansando en su palma apretada. Todos sus músculos estaban tensos mientras él estaba sentado allí, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener la cordura y no caer en los momentos efímeros que eligieron destellar alrededor en su mente.

_"¡MADRE!"_

"Quiere a su mami."

"¡N-n-no quiero morir, Ita-chi!"

"Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, aunque sólo sea un obstáculo más a superar."

"¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA!" gritó, soltando la taza para frotar sus ojos con saña, obligándose a ver los coloridos fosfenos en lugar de los horribles recuerdos. Dios, no necesitaba esto ahora.

No es real. No es real. No es real.

Con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos oscurecidos, Sasuke levantó la cara sólo para captar el sonido de golpes. ¿Era eso Sakura? ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan jodidamente molesta? Pero entonces oyó un toque especial, y definitivamente no era la pequeña flor que mantenía a puerta cerrada.

Sentándose erguido, Sasuke contuvo su respiración, tratando de escuchar aquel ruido.

_Toc. Toc. "Sa-Sasu—" Toc. Toc._

¿Acaso era... _Mikoto_? No, no podía ser. Era sólo su mente jugando trucos, nada de lo que estaba pasando era real, sólo era el efecto de no tomar esas malditas pastillas que le fueron recetadas.

_Toc. Toc. Toc._ _"¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor, estoy atrapada! ¡Por favor, alguien!"_

¡Mierda! Esa sin_ duda_ era Mikoto.

Sasuke se incorporó y salió disparado de la cocina. Su madre estaba en la habitación de Sakura, vaya, así que de ahí venían sus gritos. Rápidamente le quitó los seguros a los dos cerrojos, sus dedos se movían nerviosos todo el tiempo, él cerró la puerta abierta. "¿Madre?" Jadeó ansiosamente.

Allí estaba ella, con todo el esplendor y la belleza Uchiha. Cabello largo, más negro que las alas de cualquier cuervo, al igual que sus ojos. Tenía la piel cetrina, con bolsas bajo sus ojos de medianoche, ella estaba obviamente desnutrida, pero eso no estropeaba su belleza natural. Mirándola de arriba abajo, se dio cuenta de que su vestimenta seguía siendo la misma, una camisa color ciruela con un sencillo delantal que la cubría, la única diferencia eran sus manos, estaban ¿sangrando?

Decidido a ignorar la sangre, probablemente era sólo la iluminación, sonrió. Sasuke simplemente no podía creer lo que veía. "Madre,"

Mikoto no le sonrió, tampoco abrió sus brazos para darle un abrazo como cuando era pequeño, tan sólo se quedó allí, mirándolo fijamente con sus grandes ojos negros. Ella perecía horrorizada. ¿Sería porque no lo había visto desde que tenía ocho años? Él debía lucir muy diferente para ella.

"No tengas miedo, madre. Sigo siendo Sasuke," dijo él con afecto.

"Sa-Sasuke..." Murmuró nerviosamente, dando pequeños pasos hacía atrás. "¿E-Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien?" ¿Esto era todo lo que le podía decir después de diecisiete años sin verlo?

Su voz era la misma, dulce y suave como la miel. "¡Estoy muy bien!" El reprendió, una agradable sonrisa le adornaba su rostro, al igual que unas cuantas lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos. "¡Estoy tan feliz de tenerte de vuelta conmigo! Yo estaba tan asustado..."

¿Por qué todavía se veía tan horrorizada? Ella sabía quién era él, ¿verdad?

Mikoto se quedó allí, su boca se abría y cerraba con un pez, le temblaban los manos a sus costados, y en sus ojos todavía se veía aquel miedo que él no podía entender.

"Sasuke, ¿estás bien?"

La había oído la primera vez, pero él optó por no responder de nuevo. Había cosas más importantes de qué hablar en lugar de lo bien que estaba. Él no quería preocuparla ahora que estaba por fin de vuelta.

"Madre, te he extrañado mucho." Dijo, sin dejar de sonreír con tristeza. Extendió sus brazos hacía ella, con la esperanza de recibir uno de esos abrazos que no tuvo durante todos estos años.

Pero Mikoto empezó a alejarse de él. ¿Por qué no iba a darle un abrazo? Él era su_ hijo_ y no se habían visto en _años_, ¿acaso ya no lo quería? ¡Ella tenía que! ¡Le dio a _luz_! Dios, él tan sólo quería sentirla, asegúrese de que era real y no era otro truco, quería sentir su cálido abrazo, una vez más, quería a su madre.

Rápidamente se puso frente a ella, Sasuke pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo delgado de su madre, aplastándola contra su pecho fuerte mente. De algún modo, el momento lo atrapó y cayeron sobre la cama, todavía envueltos en el abrazo. Sasuke giró y se se puso a su lado, con su mejilla pegada a su clavícula.

No se dio cuenta de lo mucho que estaba llorando, hasta que sintió la humedecida camisa contra su mejilla. "Mmm", canturreó él con alegría. "Ha sido muy duro sin ti, madre. Pensé que estabas," hizo una pausa para tragar el nudo en su garganta, "muerta..."

Tardó unos segundo, pero la maternal Uchiha finalmente respondió a su hijo, con cautela paso sus delgados dedos a través de su cabello oscuro, consolándolo más de lo que ella se imaginaba. Después de tanto tiempo, se sentía tan _bien_ el tener a su madre dándole _amor_. Diecisiete años sin ella le hizo apreciar aún más este momento, causando que más lágrimas se derramaran por sus mejillas.

Sasuke Uchiha llorabaa sin parar, hipando, sollozando, tosiendo; sin darse cuenta de que su madre estaba haciendo lo mismo. Sasuke se estaba dejando ver más débil que nunca, y por primera vez, no le importó.

* * *

_Hizo todo lo que Itachi le dijo, hablar con la policía, decirles sobre el paradero de Madara, y aguantar las lágrimas hasta que estuviera solo. Tuvo que hablar con muchos policias, con algunos duró horas, con otros sólo minutos. Él tuvo que ir a terapia para asegurarles de que estaba bien después de las brutales escenas que presenció; de alguna manera logró completar las sesiones._

_Una vez que Madara fue puesto tras las rejas de por vida, Sasuke fue enviado a un orfanato. Itachi desapareció después de la masacre, dejando a su hermano solo y sin nadie quien lo defendiera. Sasuke se sentía incómodo en torno a los demás niños y/o ellos se sentían incómodos con él. Se volvió silencioso y frío hacia los demás, justo como lo eran los verdaderos Uchiha._

_Un chiquillo rubio, muy ruidoso, era el único que logró una conexión con Sasuke. Se convirtieron en los mejores amigos y crecieron juntos bajo el cuidado de Kurenai. Naruto, el rubio, era un bromista. Siempre le jugaba bromas a los otros niños. Sasuke nunca jugó ningún papel en ellos; a menudo llamando a su único amigo idiota después de que lo atraparon. __Cuando Naruto llegó a la edad de diez años, fue adoptado por un anciano llamado Jiraiya._

_Sasuke se quedó solo en el orfanato, utilizando todo su tiempo libre para profundizar en sus estudios. Siendo un Uchiha de sangre pura, era típico convertirse en un genio. La mente de Sasuke funcionaba mejor aprendiendo diferentes idiomas. Especialmente las lenguas romances. Él puede hablar, leer y escribir con fluidez en Inglés, Rumano, Español, Italiano y Francés. __Esos fueron los únicos idiomas que aprendió antes de ser adoptado a la edad de doce años._

_Nekobaa, una anciana demasiado obsesionada con los gatos, adoptó a Sasuke. Se quedó con ella hasta que llegó a la edad de veinte años. Él era completamente normal, normal para un Uchiha, meditaba en silencio y se lo guardaba para sí mismo. Nekobaa no pensaba nada al respecto, había conocido a la familia Uchiha y sabía como eran. __La anciana nunca pensó que algo iba mal hasta que encontró a Sasuke sangrando en el suelo de su dormitorio._

_Fue llevado al hospital, por suerte su muñecas no tenían cortes profundo, y le dijeron que estaría bien. Él fue enviado a un hospital psiquiátrico después de que lo encontraron consumiendo ciertas drogas._

_Pero salió._

_Vencer al sistema fue fácil para un genio como él. Jugó el papel del buen chico. Se quedó callado, mantuvo su temperamento bajo control y tomó los pocos medicamentos que le dieron. Fue sencillo, la única excepción era que tenía que tomar la medicación que le fue dada, y recogerla cada mes. Él hizo exactamente eso y así fue como sacó su culo de ese manicomio._

_Ni una sola vez volvió con Nekobaa. Ella __fue quien lo envió a ese agujero de mierda, obviamente no lo quería con ella en primer lugar. Así que el Uchiha encontró un buen apartamento en un edificio. Su habitación estaba en la planta superior, el piso debajo de él estaba vacío y los dos primeros niveles estaban ocupados (1)._

_Sasuke encontró un trabajo en una empresa de medicina, __trabajó como traductor para ayudar a la importación y exportación de productos medicinales con Orochimaru para vender a otros hospitales y clínicas. __Hizo mucho dinero ya que sabía cinco idiomas con fluidez, podía ayudar a traer más cargas de los países que aprendió a hablar sus lenguas nativas. Además, él trabajaba diez veces más duro que cualquier otra persona en el negocio, lo que fácilmente lo convirtió en el número uno de Orochimaru._

_Sería una buena vida, si no estuviera tan enfermo._

* * *

Afligida por sus pensamientos, Sakura se recostó en plena oscuridad. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, mirando fijamente ese punto oscuro que ella sabía era el techo, tratando de encontrar algún tipo de conclusión a su situación actual. No se le ocurría ninguna razón para que Sasuke la hubiera _robado_. No tenían conexiones anteriores. Tal vez no era más que un blanco fácil. Le gustaba levantarle la mano, probablemente sólo quería un saco de boxeo, y ella apareció en su camino justo en el momento que decidió atrapar a alguien.

Pues, que afortunada.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al oír un pequeño ruido. La prisionera de cabello rosa se levantó con rapidez de la cama, tirando la delgada sábana al acercarse silenciosamente hacia la puerta para escuchar.

Presionó su oreja contra la madera cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse. Obviamente Sasuke había llegado a casa, pero, ¿iba a venir directamente hacía ella? No podía quedarse ahí sentada como una tonta, tenía que saber por lo menos cuando él venía por ella, así al menos podría prepararse para lo que iba a suceder. No escuchaba muy bien, pero podía oír el roce de sus zapatos contra el suelo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. El refrigerador se abrió y se cerró poco después, luego una silla se arrastró contra el azulejo. Seguramente se había sentado en la mesa.

Y entonces lo oyó.

¿Era eso un murmuro? Con ansiedad, presionó su oreja aún más contra la madera de la puerta, esperando que de alguna manera eso le ayude a oír mejor. Nada nuevo llegó a sus oídos durante al menos un minuto, y entonces oyó un golpe contra el suelo y un gruñido. ¿Que lo hizo irritarse tanto?

_"¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA!"_ gritó.

¿Con quien hablaba? Él no hablaba con sí mismo y no había escuchado el timbre del teléfono; por lo tanto, alguien debía estar allí. Alguien además de Sasuke y ella estaba en la casa, alguien que podía ayudarla a escapar.

Tenía que hacerse notar, incluso si Sasuke se enojaba.

"¿Hola? ¡Por favor ayúdenme! ¡Estoy encerrada en esta habitación! ¡Por favor ayúdenme!" Gritó.

La chica golpeó sus puños con fuerza contra la puerta, tratando de romper la maldita cosa o al menos hacer todo el ruido posible. La puerta no parecía que se fuera a romper fácilmente, así que decidió sólo golpearla con osadía. Sus nudillos comenzaron a agrietare y a sangrar debido a la fuerza de sus golpes, pero ella no se detuvo. Un nudillo ensangrentado era nada comparado con su vida.

Ahora ella estaba chillando. "¡Sa-Sasuke me ha atrapado aquí, por favor! ¡AYUDA!"

Tomando un gran y necesario bocado de aire, intentó una vez más. "¡Ayúdenme! ¡Por favor, estoy atrapada! ¡Por favor, alguien!"chilló la chica de cabello rosa.

Sakura cerró los puños aún contra la puerta, incluso pateaba una o dos veces hasta que finalmente escuchó pasos corriendo hacia su habitación. ¡La ayuda se acercaba! ¡La persona que estaba con Sasuke escuchó sus gritos y venía a salvarla!

Dando un paso atrás para que no recibiera un golpe cuando se abriera la puerta, ella hizo todo lo posible para recuperar el aliento, agradeciendo a cualquier Espíritu Santo que su salvador por fin haya llegado. No supo qué hacer cuando oyó el desbloqueo de las cerraduras, así que se quedó allí en toda su gloria de cautiverio.

Pero ese 'gracias' se atoró en su garganta tan pronto Sasuke abrió la puerta.

Su presencia no fue la causa de que su corazón se detuviera y desplomara en su estómago. Era su apariencia. Su cabello estaba despeinado, su piel estaba pálida y sus ojos estaban sin expresión con una mezcla de gris y azul oscuro. Era extraño verlo tan... ansioso. La respiración del hombre arrebatadora y más desigual que su cabello.

Ella nunca lo hizo enojar tanto, y eso la asustó más allá de las palabras.

"¿Madre?"

Espera... ¿qué? ¿Acaba de llamarle_ madre_? ¿A ella? ¿Su cautiva/esclava/trofeo? ¿Él pensó que ella era su madre? Joder, ¡Él la había violado! ¿Cómo podía imaginarla como la mujer que le dio la vida a él cuando lo único que hizo fue destruir la suya?

Sus vacíos ojos la miraron de arriba abajo, fijándose en cada detalle de su apariencia. "Madre", suspiró con alivio.

Era difícil mirar al hombre que tenía delante. Él solía ser tan frío, tan impredecible, y tan sádico. Era difícil ver aquel oscuro demonio convertirse en un ser humano de aspecto normal. Otras emociones, ademas de la ira y el placer sexual, en realidad aparecían en su rostro. Era _antinatural_.

El alivio que había en su cara se transformó rápidamente en tristeza, y eso era aún más extraño. Sus expresiones deben de haber sido una sorpresa para que el rostro de él cambiara tanto. "No tengas miedo, madre. Sigo siendo Sasuke," dijo él con afecto.

Esto no era Sasuke. El Sasuke que ella conocía era cruel y sin emociones. Él era un violador oculto bajo cabellos negros y una cara bonita. Tenía toda la razón para tener miedo del hombre ante ella. Un pequeño cambio en su humor nunca compensaría la mierda que le hizo pasar.

"Sa-Sasuke," Murmuró ella, nerviosa, dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás, haciendo todo lo posible para poner distancia entre ellos. "¿E-Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien?"

"¡Estoy muy bien!" Dijo, con una sonrisa brillante adornando su rostro, incluso algunas lágrimas se le acumularon en los ojos. "¡Estoy tan feliz de tenerte de vuelta conmigo! Yo estaba tan asustado..."

_'Esto es jodidamente raro, saca tu trasero de aquí antes de que explote. O esta drogado hasta el culo, o alguien lo golpeo y lo dejó pendejo. ¡Sal de ahí, ahora!'_ Intervino su voz interior.

Sus ojos se abrieron con horror, su sonrisa era tan... irreal. Sus dientes estaban bien y sus labios se levantaron de forma correcta, pero no iba con él. Sasuke era un ser extraño que nunca debería sonreír. Llegó a sus ojos, pero no al mismo tiempo. Esto estaba mal, muy, muy mal.

Decidida más que nunca, le preguntó: "Sasuke, ¿estás bien?"

La triste y enferma sonrisa todavía descansaba en su rostro. Mientras extendía los brazos hacía ella, él dijo: "Madre, te he extrañado mucho."

_'¿Qué mier-? ¡No dejes que te toque! ¡Probablemente va a sacar una gigantesca aguja y nos inyectará con alguna mierda!_

Retrocediendo lentamente, empezó a negar con la cabeza, ella estaba a punto de decirle que no la tocara, pero él avanzó hacia ella con demasiada rapidez. Sus brazos encontrado su camino alrededor de su torso, atrapando a sus propios brazos a los costados mientras él la apretó en un abrazo. Trató de zafarse, pero pronto se encontró a sí misma atrapada bajo su peso sobre el catre. Sasuke giro y se puso a su lado.

_'Sé que es difícil, pero hay que SALIR.'_

Sakura estaba a punto de empujar al morocho, pero sintió su nariz en su pecho, congelandola de manera efectiva en su lugar. El contacto con su piel era cálido, y cómo deseaba que no lo fuera. Ella había sentido su piel muchas veces, pero ahora era cuando deseaba que no se sintiera tan... humano. Ella quería que él fuera malvado y sin alma; como se suponía.

Una cálida humedad comenzó a empapar su camisa, calentando la piel con la que se puso en contacto el material húmedo.

Estaba llorando, llorando por completo.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba_ llorando_.

Los sollozos sacudieron su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar también. Se sentía raro y _erróneo, _pero ella no hizo nada. Sakura se quedó allí junto al destructor de su vida. Él estaba vulnerable, más que cuando dormía. Ahora era su oportunidad de hacer algo, pero lo único que hizo fue levantar sus, ahora llenas de costras y ensangrentadas, manos y acariciarle el pelo.

Así era como los amantes, se supone, deben actuar el uno con el otro. Se supone que se deben mimar entre sí cuando uno estaba triste. Se supone que se amen físicamente. Este momento era lo que Sakura había soñado desde que era pequeña, y ella nunca lo tendría.

Su cuerpo fue corrompido por el hombre que la sujetaba, su futuro fue arrebatado por el hombre al cual estaba consolando, todo estaba completamente en ruinas.

Intentó tanto no llorar, ella lo intentó, pero no tenía suficiente fuerza de voluntad para contener las lágrimas. Ella siempre fue conocida por ser una llorona. Sakura lloraba con su captor, dejando escapar su dolor mientras se aferraba al hombre que tenía cerca, tratando de encontrar consuelo en lo que pudo, aunque fuera el demonio con cabellos oscuros que la retenía como su premio.

* * *

"Sólo prepara el té." Gruñó Sasuke.

La pareja acabó en la cocina. Sasuke pareció despertar de su estupor unos minutos después de que se cayeran de la cama. Cuando él regresó en sí todo lo que hizo fue darle una mirada escalofriante que le llegó a los huesos, antes de que la arrastrara con fuerza a la cocina con él. La dejó lavarse la sangre de los nudillos en el fregadero de la cocina, mirándola todo el tiempo hasta que hubo terminado, luego se sentó y le dijo que hiciera un poco de té.

Sasuke gruño mientras se frotaba brutalmente los ojos con las manos. Estaba evidentemente estresado. Lo que sea que le ocurrió antes lo hizo que se molestara. Todo lo que ella hizo fue preguntarle si estaba bien, como la protectora natural que era, y él le espetó como su fuera una niña pequeña. No debería sorprenderlo tanto; ella debía ser la criatura más débil ante sus ojos. Pero Sakura podía aceptar eso, ella era la nerd de su escuela, nunca se unió a algún equipo deportivo o fue a alguna de esas fiestas que Ino le contaba. Ella era la chica que se quedaba después de clases a estudiar para los exámenes finales aunque faltaran meses para que llegarán. La única razón por la que ella llamó su atención fue a causa de su color de pelo.

Suspirando silenciosamente, agarró las bolsas de té y las dejó caer en el agua caliente que preparó para aquel hombre sentado a la mesa. Esos pensamientos no eran necesarios, ella tenía que mantenerse concentrada y averiguar que demonios estaba pasando.

_'Siempre dices eso. Tal vez deberías empezarlo a poner en práctica.'_

Eso la hizo congelarse en ese mismo momento.

_Sí_, ella siempre decía eso. _Sí_, ella quería hacer algo al respecto. _Sí_, ella _nunca_ hacía nada.

Era tan _difícil_ hacer algo. Sasuke era impredecible, se lo había demostrado momentos antes. Tan sólo respirar ruidosamente podía hostigarlo. Sakura no lo conocía lo suficiente como para formular un plan realmente posible. Le dolía tener que decirlo, pero necesitaba conocerlo mejor.

Mantener a tus enemigos cerca nunca tubo tanto sentido para ella como ahora.

"Sakura,"

Dicha chica prácticamente saltó fuera de su piel, dándose la vuelta tan rápido que la taza de té detrás de ella se tambaleó. "¿S-Sí...?" Murmuró débilmente, recargándose en el mostrador.

Sasuke levantó una ceja. "Té."

"Oh," ella murmuró, "Sí", asintió efusivamente, Sakura sumergió la bolsa en el agua un par de veces más antes de llevárselo.

Sakura se quedó allí, jugando con sus dedos mientras Sasuke bebió su té. _'Me hace pensar; ¿alguna vez él piensa en cómo jodió el resto de nuestra vida?'_ Añadió su ser interno.

No sabía si sentarse con él o quedarse ahí parada mirándole incómodamente. "Busca algo que comer", le reprendió él, pareciera que leyó su mente. "Te estás poniendo muy delgada, es repugnante".

Sin importarle el comentario grosero, Sakura se dio la media vuelta y prácticamente corrió hacia los armarios. Sasuke sólo le daba de comer el desayuno y la cena, muy rara vez algo intermedio; este momento valía oro para ella. Buscando en la alacena se dio cuenta de que los únicos alimentos dulces que tenía eran los cereales, y eso era sólo un montón de granos, pero tenía que tomar lo que pudiera, por lo que decidió tomar una caja de galletas.

Al llegar arriba, sacó la cajita de las estanterías y la dejó sobre el mostrador, volviendo a cerrar el armario, una botella pequeña perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Cogiendo el contenedor naranja en su mano, estaba a punto de dejarlo en su lugar cuando la realidad le llegó de golpe.

Eran las drogas que él le había estado dando.

Se dio cuenta de que ese era el gabinete donde los guardaba, ¡debió de haberlo sabido! Demonios, ella lo había visto agarrarlos desde este punto exacto. Esa era su única oportunidad de averiguar lo que había estado digiriendo. Con sus leves antecedentes en medicina—gracias a las enseñanzas de Tsunade—ella al menos sabría si la estaban perjudicando de alguna manera.

_'No dejes que ese loco se de cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo.'_

Tensa, Sakura giró lentamente la cabeza para mirar al Uchiha sentado a la mesa. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, los músculos rígidos, la taza de té apretada entre sus manos. Estaba totalmente fuera de él, todo lo que tenía que hacer era permanecer silenciosa y todo estaría bien. Volteando lentamente, giró la pequeña botella para ver la etiqueta. Decía lo usual, fechas, el nombre de la farmacia, el nombre de Sasuke, ¿donde estaba el nombre de la _droga_?

_'Esquina superior. ¿Qué tipo de enfermera va a ser si ni siquiera puede leer una etiqueta?'_

Ácido Valproico.

Pero eso se utilizaba en personas con epilepsia, y Sasuke definitivamente no tiene eso. Si le daba la medicina a ella en lugar de tomarla él, ya debía de haber tenido un ataque. Entonces, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser? Estabilizaba los estados de ánimo—ella lo sabía muy bien—pero ¿por qué se la habían prescribido a Sasuke? Tenía que tener algún tipo de trastorno en su estado de ánimo. Esa era la única posibilidad plausible.

_'Mira más abajo, justo debajo de la cantidad de dosis.'_

"¿Prevista para el Trastorno Límite de la Personalidad...?"

"¿Qué _demonios_ crees que estás haciendo?" Sasuke pronunció fríamente, con un rápido movimiento le arrebató la botella de sus débiles manos, golpeándola contra el mostrador, sus manos quedaron atrapadas entre el mármol y su pecho.

"¿Qué te dije que podrías hacer?" Sasuke prácticamente le escupió. Cuando ella no respondió, él la empujó con más fuerza.

Abatida, respondió: "Comer algo..."

Antes de que su mente pudiera procesarlo, Sasuke la volteó y estrelló su espalda en el mostrador, sus fríos dedos se cerraron en su garganta. "Nunca dije que podías _husmear_, ¿O sí?" Su agarre se apretó alrededor de su tráquea ligeramente. Ella negó con la cabeza. "¡Habla!" Él gruñó en cólera al rojo vivo, sacudiéndola levemente a propósito.

"¡N-no!" Sakura resopló. Necesitaba aire. Su agarre era tan fuerte, que le apretaba la garganta demasiado; ella apenas recibía oxigeno. Casi podía sentir los moretones formarse bajo sus dedos.

"¿Y que fue lo que hiciste?" Sasuke quitó la mano de su garganta, llevándola hacia arriba para agarrar su barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo. "Metiste tu nariz en donde no debías."

De los ojos de Sakura salían ligeras lagrimas mientras tomaba grandes bocadas de aire, haciendo todo lo posible para dar a sus pulmones lo que necesitaban. Sasuke la miró fijamente, con los ojos llenos de sed de sangre, pero era evidente que estaba tratando de calmarse.

"Maldita perra asquerosa", murmuró Sasuke. La cogió por la muñeca y la arrastró de vuelta a su habitación, azotando la puerta antes de empujarla dentro, mandando a la frágil chica al suelo. "Si haces algún ruido esta noche, yo personalmente voy a matar a esa tía tuya y a tu molesta amiga rubia también." Chasqueó antes de cerrar con fuerza la puerta, el sonido de los cerrojos se escucharon poco después.

* * *

**(1) Como recordarán, el los primeros capítulos se menciona que nadie podía oír los gritos de Sakura. Nadie vive en el departamento de abajo y el de Sasuke esta hasta arriba en el último piso. Esa es la razón.**

Tengo una buena noticia, si todo marcha como hasta ahora, el próximo capitulo no tardará tanto en publicarse :D En primera porque, como recordarán, soy una _nini _(por el momento) y tengo mucho tiempo libre. Y en segunda porque los siguientes capítulos son demasiado emocionantes que no puedo esperar para traérselos *-*

Otra cosa, siento que la traducción cuatro me quedó algo floja :/ no sé pero no quedé satisfecha T_T Como siempre les vuelvo a pedir que si encuentran incongruencias en el fic no es por qué esté borracha cuando los traduzco xD a veces pasa que algunas cosas no tienen sentido en el español. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo por ustedes (= para que puedan disfrutar de esta interesante historia.

=) ¿Les gustó? (=

l

l

l

l

V


	6. Necesidad Biológica

**ATENCIÓN:**

**Los derechos del anime/manga "Naruto" no me pertenecen. La siguiente historia tampoco es de mi autoría. Es propiedad de /~****TheOpenedWay**** quien muy amablemente me dejo traducirla. Thanks a lot Melissa! :D  
**

**Se prohíbe la reproducción total o parcial de este fic.**

Portishead -_ Elysium_

* * *

_Amor_

___._

_Odio_

___._

_Locura_

___._

_Cordura_

___._

_Seguridad_

___._

_Daño_

_·_

_·_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**E**ra septiembre. Parecía que los árboles allá abajo le gritaban que ya era otoño, y el calendario colgado en la nevera con la palabra "Septiembre" impresa en la parte superior fue otra gran prisa. Ella fue secuestrada en abril, lo que significa que ha permanecido ahí por cinco meses. Cinco. Meses. Aunque muchas cosas no eran las mismas, ocurrieron cambios drásticos entre ella y Sasuke después de que descubrió para que fue prescribido su medicamento.

Trastorno limite de la personalidad.

Coincidentemente, ella acababa de terminas su clase de psicología antes de su secuestro. En el último capítulo había demasiados trastornos para que su cerebro los procesara, pero de alguna manera "límite de la personalidad" se le quedó en la mente. Sasuke se adaptaba perfectamente a la descripción. Estos últimos meses mantuvo aún más los ojos abiertos, al darse cuenta de que todos y cada uno de los síntomas encajaban con él, de la misma forma que Ino encajaba con Shikamaru.

La auto lesión (Como aquella vez que irrumpió en su habitación con sangre goteando de sus muñecas, manchando el piso de madera, con la mandíbula apretada de rabia pura. El líquido rojo oscuro que contrastaba con el blanco pálido de su piel capturaron su atención mientras él caminaba hacia ella. Vino y se sentó a su lado mientras la miraba fijamente, simple y llanamente mientras ella estaba embelesada con su sangre. Agarró su mano e hizo que con sus dedos le tocara las muñecas, diciendo que eso era vida líquida y que necesitaba sacar las partes contaminadas.)

Intolerancia a la soledad. (Al igual que los varios incidentes donde él la agarraba de repente, tirando de ella en un abrazo que se sentía _tan, tan, pero tan_ parecido a los de Tsunade que su corazón le dolía el doble. Su aliento caliente hacía que le hormigueara su cuero cabelludo mientras empezaba a respirar más profundo, susurrando cosas acerca de como la apreciaba más de lo que ella nunca sabría, y como él la necesitaba tanto o cosas malas sucederían. Pero entonces su mirada cambiaba unos orbes oscuros como carbones duros, y él le levantaba la mano como siempre lo hacía.)

Impulsividad con el dinero, las relaciones sexuales, atracones con comida y abuso de sustancias. (Ella notó por primera vez sus venas cuando él le tocó la frente para revisarle la fiebre, tirándola en una bañera llena de agua helada. Él se unió a ella unos minutos más tarde, aprisionándola contra la pared de la bañera, los músculos y las venas en sus brazos sobresalían ante sus ojos. Eran grises y abultadas, signo evidente de inyecciones de drogas previamente en su vida. Ella sabia que no eran drogas legales -medicinas-; él ni siquiera tomaba las que le recetaban, en lugar de eso se las daba a ella. Sasuke no es suficientemente inocente para hacer lo correcto.)

Manifestaciones frecuentes de ira inapropiada. (Como cuando le pidió ver la televisión con él, diciendo que se sentía solo y que su pequeño _amoureux_ debía sentarse con su _roi. _Ella lo complació, no queriendo hacer que la ira de Sasuke despertara cuando la calma se encontraba actualmente frente a ella. Asintió con la cabeza cuando él le pidió que cogiera el control remoto del estante que está encima de la T.V. Su petición era simple, no es algo que nadie pensaría dos veces, pero ella tenía la costumbre de hacer las cosas más insignificantes algo sustancial. Se paró en las puntas de sus dedos, cogió el control remoto y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para dárselo. No se dio cuenta, y accidentalmente derribó una tarjeta de Hallmark, haciendo un movimiento detrás de ella. En un parpadeo Sasuke estaba sobre ella, diciéndole que era un pedazo de basura inútil, ya que ni siquiera podía mantener las cosas en su lugar. Luego, le dio trece bofetadas, una por cada palabra impresa en la tarjeta.

Sentimientos de vacío y aburrimiento. (Como aquella vez que él la visitó en su pequeña prisión, acostándose junto a ella en la cama. Sólo fue a echarse a su lado, mirando el techo durante varios agonizantes minutos. Su respiración se mantuvo constante, en calma total a diferencia de la de ella, errática y ansiosa. Entonces, de la nada, sacó una vieja y gastada pelota de color negro con un abanico rojo y blanco pintado en ella, tal como el que se encontraba en algunas de sus otras pertenencias. Él se quedó mirando al pequeño juguete por un largo tiempo, recordando su infancia antes de que se convirtiera en un infierno y lo vacío que ahora se sentía sin su familia. Observó como él comenzó a lanzar la pelota, cada vez más alto, rebotando en el techo y volviendo a sus manos. Empezó a hacer esto muy a menudo, suspirando con frecuencia durante todo el tiempo.)

Temor al abandono. (En una ocasión él irrumpió en su habitación, llorando lagrimas de felicidad y tristeza haciendo una mezcla perfecta de melancolía. Llegó hasta ella, imaginando que era su madre y diciendo lo solo que se sentía sin ella, y cómo deseó que estuvieran juntos de nuevo porque él odiaba estar tan _solo_. O a veces la abrazaba a la fuerza, apretándola tanto que ella se quedaba sin aliento, susurrándole que ella nunca debía de abandonarlo y que él no la abandonaría a ella. Esas ocasiones él sabía quién era ella, no la confundía con su madre fallecida, no importa lo mucho que ella deseaba que fuera así.)

Aunque, Sakura no sabía si realmente era impulsivo con el dinero; ella nunca iba de compras con él. No conocía sus hábitos alimenticios por que a ella sólo se le permite comer el desayuno y la cena, y Sasuke a veces la alimentaba en su pequeña prisión, por lo que nunca veía su verdadero patrón al comer. Ella era la principal prueba de sus actos sexuales, él la tomaba cuando, como y donde quisiera. Su favorito era el baño, al igual que la sangre y los moretones. Así que sus impulsos con el dinero, el sexo y la comida no eran del todo exactos para ella.

Ahora que ella sabía que para Sasuke era inevitable hacer... lo que estaba haciendo, empezó a notar más cosas sobre él. No sólo echaba de menos a su madre—ella se dio cuenta cuando la confundió con dicha mujer—, sino que algo muy trágico ocurrió en su pasado. Esa tenía que ser la razón principal por la que había adquirido ese trastorno de personalidad, ¿no? No se nace con el, se adquiere.

Toques que se sentían como plumas recorrieron su espalda, arrastrándose por el cuello hasta su nuca y envolviéndose en sus mechones rosados. "Sakura...,"

Ella se estremeció ante su tono dulce. Girando lentamente en su asiento, levantó su vista hacia Sasuke, quien la miraba fijamente. "Ven conmigo",

Sasuke retiró sus dedos de su cabello para poder agarrar su brazo. Tiró de ella por el apartamento hasta que llegaron a su habitac—prisión y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Ella sabía lo que estaba por venir; y él sabía que ella sabía. Nunca hacían esto en la habitación de Sasuke, diablos, en todo este tiempo ella nunca había estado ahí.

Ya no estaba asustada por tener relaciones sexuales con él.

Nerviosa, si, pero no asustada.

El dolor es una sensación controlada sólo por la mente. Sakura aprendió rápidamente a cambiar sus pensamientos del dolor a algo completamente diferente. La primera vez lo hizo al recordar cómo había sido secuestrada, otras veces ella se imaginaba a sí misma como un médico igual que Tsunade. Así que con esa habilidad ahora bajo su control, no tenía nada que temer excepto algunos moretones y músculos adoloridos una vez que todo terminara.

Sasuke recorrió sus dedos por la parte trasera de su cuello, su respiración chocaba contra su oído. ¿Cuando se puso detrás de ella? Ella suspiró mientras él tomaba sus cabellos cereza, quitandolos para así poder dejar un rastro de besos húmedos en la parte posterior de su cuello. Su lengua le hacía cosquillas en la piel mientras lamía justo encima del cuello de la blusa. "Quitatela." Él murmuró con voz ronca antes de regresar a su cuello.

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza antes de agacharse para quitarse la blusa. Sasuke se alejó momentáneamente sólo para volver a pegar sus labios contra su piel una vez que su blusa había desaparecido. Ella lanzó un gemido cuando él chupó un punto sensible justo detrás de su oreja. Mientras su boca se movía en su cuello sus manos se deslizaban en frente por su estomago, acariciando su vientre antes de subir lentamente hasta sus pechos sin sujetador. Los toques que recibía le cosquilleaban, haciéndola retorcerse en sus brazos; la reacción de él fue reforzar su agarre.

Antes de que ella se diera cuenta fue girada, las manos de Sasuke tomaron posesivamente su cadera mientras que ella posaba sus manos sobre su aún vestido pecho. Podía sentir aquellos ardientes ojos negros clavados en su ser. Ella sabía que él quería que lo desnudara; quería que fuera más íntima de lo que estaba dispuesta a ser.

Pero no podía hacer eso. Podía sacrificar su cuerpo, pero ella no podía darle acciones de verdaderos amantes.

Se habían besado antes y fue una experiencia dolorosa, que le dejó moretones. Se sintió tan mal cuando él la besó _en serio_ hace unos meses, de la misma forma que lo hacía ahora. Sus finos labios presionando los suyos, mordiendo, lamiendo y chupando en una danza que sólo él conocía. La primera vez que él la besó fue duro. No hubieron chispas ni fuegos artificiales en sus ojos, ni pájaros cantando en sus oídos, todo lo que ella sintió fue su piel contra la suya. Los besos entre ellos se sentían como nada, ella había sentido más con su ex-novio Kiba.

Sus pensamientos se vieron alejados de su ex cuando Sasuke presionó su lengua contra su labios, separandolos lo suficiente para poder profundizar en su interior. Su lengua se sentía resbaladiza y cálida mientras recorría su boca. La movió y deslizó dentro; mientras ella forzó la suya propia para responder la misma danza que él dirigía. Antes de que se diera cuenta, él se alejó un poco para poder quitarse su camisa, plantando sus labios contra los de ella reanudando el tango que él creó.

Después estaban en la pequeña cama, ambos sobre sus costados, las manos de Sasuke se enredaron en el cabello de Sakura mientras forzaba su boca contra la de ella. Su virilidad se sentía dura contra su muslo cuando él comenzó a presionarla contra su piel, gimiendo en su boca después de cada roce.  
Ella sólo lanzaba quejidos en respuesta, su erección se sentía caliente incluso a través de sus pantalones y él había empezado a chuparle la lengua, haciendo temblar su espina dorsal de arriba a abajo. Sasuke le soltó el pelo, sólo para dejar que sus manos se deslizaran sobre su cuerpo, apretando sus pechos antes de raunudar su curso. Agarró sus muslos y empujo su cadera contra la de ella golpeándola con brusquedad. Sakura tuvo que tragar una bocada de aire cuando sintió sus núcleos aún vestidos tocarse; ella ya había despertado en ese momento, a pesar de que no quería estarlo y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ahogado.

Sasuke estaba satisfecho, por decir menos. Después de todas, y cada una, de las ocasiones que tuvieron relaciones sexuales, ella empezaba a responder más y más. La flor que tenía en frente se estaba marchitando ante cada toque que le daba, pero marchitarla no era suficiente, él quería que gritara y se revolviera de placer que solo _él_ podía darle. Él quería que ella supiera que era_ suya_. Él sería el _único_ en tocarla, besarla y cogérsela. Nunca sería capaz de tener a otro hombre haciéndole esto. Tendría que estar muerta antes de que él permitiera que eso suceda.

Agarrando sus cadera con más fuerza, dejó de frotarse contra ella y se inclinó de modo que su cara estuviera frente a su abdomen, sus ojos a la altura de su ombligo. Poco a poco, empezó a lamer su vientre, sus músculos se contraían ante su contacto. Pasó su lengua de arriba abajo creando patrones extraños sobre su suave piel. Manteniendo su ritmo lento, se arrastró hasta sus pechos, tomando un suave montículo con su boca; pasó su lengua por su pezón, disfrutando de los gemiditos que su premio rosado lanzaba.

Bueno, ella parecía estar aún más vocal ahora, pero todavía no era lo suficientemente bueno para él. Él quería más. Sonriendo, le mordió el pezón, hundiendo sus dientes en la piel blanda. Ella gritó en respuesta, agarrándose de sus hombros con tanta fuerza que prácticamente le sacó sangre con sus uñas. Capturando el duro botón en su boca una vez más, paso a darle el mismo castigo a su gemelo.

"Sasu-ke..." La chica de pelo rosa gimió, sonando dolorida. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Él disfrutaba el hecho de que ella sólo se quedó allí, dejándose acariciar por su raptor. Él consiguió tenerla de rodillas a sus pies que ni siquiera pudo luchar más. Él la había estrujado como a una hoja de papel tantas veces que ya no podría deshacerse de las arrugas, y al único que tenía que agradecerle era a él. Eso lo hizo más orgulloso que nunca. Se sentía tan bien el saber que él tenía el poder complacer su _deseo_.

Con el sentimiento de orgullo corriendo a través de él, Sasuke decidió llevar las cosas a otro nivel. Los juegos preliminares lo estaban aburriendo. Retirando su boca de sus botones húmedos por la saliva; Sasuke se levantó para ponerse cara a cara con ella. Agarrando su barbilla, unió una vez más sus bocas, forzando su lengua dentro de su cálida cueva sin pedir permiso, no se sentía paciente esta noche. Cuando terminó con su boca comenzó un camino de besos por su garganta la cual chupó y mordió. Ella no se dio cuenta, pero él lentamente se abrió paso hasta posicionarse encima, quitándose sus pantalones y el bóxer, y tirándolos en algún lugar del suelo.

Lamiendo la concha de su oreja, no podía evitar gruñir, "Mierda, me pone tan _caliente_." Y así era. Hebras cortas de su cabello color coral estaban tendidas alrededor de su cabeza, su pecho subía y bajaba con cada jadeo, sus pezones estaban endurecidos y a la vista sólo para él. Era el último afrodisíaco.

Sakura jadeó en respuesta, sus ojos todavía estaban cerrados mientras esperaba a que el acto principal llegara y terminara. Sintió que él le quitaba la ropa interior, pero luego empezó a lamer desde su ombligo hasta la barbilla de un solo golpe, dejando una larga linea de saliva que le helaba contra el aire frío de la habitación. Eso sin duda le hizo perder la trayectoria.

Era obvio que estaba tratando de ahogar sus gemidos, y eso estaba bien con él. Sabía que una vez que la diversión realmente comenzara, ella estaría gritando a todo pulmón, y el muchacho no podía esperar. Separando sus piernas, las agarró por detrás de sus rodillas y se arrastró más cerca para poder alinear su hombría en su liquida entrada. Los pliegues carnosos de color rosa que componían su vagina lucían deliciosos para el hombre de cabello azabache; casi babeaba ante la vista de sus femeninos pétalos y la idea de meter su miembro ahí.

Dios, no podía esperar más.

Haciéndolo rápido, Sasuke introdujo su palpitante virilidad de golpe, gruñendo en éxtasis cuando esa calidez rodeó su eje. La boca de Sakura se abrió en un grito ronco cuando sintió entrar a Sasuke en ella, su circunferencia ensanchaba sus paredes vaginales. Su cuerpo le decía que se sentía _muy bien_, pero su mente le decía que estaba _mal._ Sus embestidas tenían un ritmo perfecto, cada una se sentía tan _fantástica_ dentro de ella.

Odiaba a su cuerpo. ¿Por qué tenía que sentir la necesidad biológica de reproducirse? Si tan sólo su cerebro fuera capaz de pensar en algo _más_ entonces no sentiría la necesidad de responderle. Pero no, _tenía_ que sentir cada pequeño movimiento que hacía dentro de ella, y sus terminaciones nerviosas _tenían_ que hacer que dichos movimientos se sintieran _tan_ bien.

Su respiración era áspera y prácticamente dolorosa, ella sentía que con el grito que dio hace rato ya le había dado suficiente a Sasuke, por lo que contuvo sus gemidos. Sasuke lo notó, por supuesto. "Grita," gruño en su oído, sus jadeos le refrescaban la piel cubierta en sudor. "Sácalo."

Sakura negó con la cabeza de lado a lado, apretando obstinadamente los ojos y manteniendo la boca cerrada.

"Di mi nombre," gruñó seductoramente. Cuando ella volvió a negar con la cabeza, él soltó el agarre que tenía en una de sus rodillas y la tomó por la barbilla obligando a su cabeza permanecer inmóvil mientras gruñía contra sus labios. "Di mi maldito nombre."

Iba a negarse tenazmente otra vez, pero Sasuke le soltó la barbilla para agarrarle la rodilla de nuevo. Las separó aún más para poder enterrarse más profundo y más rápido. Ella finalmente perdió cuando él comenzó a mover su cadera en forma circular, haciendo que cada centímetro de su falo se frotara contra sus paredes lisas. "¡Oooh! ¡Sasu... Sasuke! ¡Aaangh!" Ella gritó, tirando su cabeza hacía atrás.

Ambos estaba cerca de la cima, pero él ya la había hecho gritar así que la haría perder esta ronda también. Inclinándose hacia delante, Sasuke capturo uno de sus erguidos pezones en su boca, enrollando su lengua sobre el brote.

Con todas sus terminaciones nerviosas explotando, sus gemidos se hicieron más acalorados. "Mmmm ... Aaah ... Ooooh, Sa ... Sasu ... ke ..."

Dicho hombre no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella estaba cayendo a sus pies con demasiada facilidad. Sintió que era hora de acabar con ella, sería vergonzoso si _él_ llegaba al clímax primero. Así que, se agachó y comenzó a frotar ese pequeño botón escondido entre sus pliegues carnosos. Sakura reaccionó al instante, gimiendo más fuerte que nunca. Ella estaba definitivamente perdiendo ante su cuerpo. Sus pequeñas manos se envolvieron en sus mechones oscuros, usándolo como apoyo una vez que comenzó a mecer sus caderas al ritmo de sus embestidas.

_Maldita sea_, se sintió tan jodidamente _bien_ cuando decidió unirsele en el acto. Sakura comenzó a chillar mientras su cadera se golpeaba contra él. Era obvio que ella estaba llegando a su punto más alto y él era el que le daría acceso a aquello. Extrayendo su pene por completo, lo introdujo brutalmente de una sola embestida, golpeando ese lugar especial dentro de ella que al instante la empujó fuera de órbita.

Sakura por fin explotó, sus paredes internas estaban cerradas alrededor de él con tanta fuerza que se vio obligado inmediatamente a seguir su ejemplo. Sasuke gruño cuando sintió su chorro de semen corriéndose dentro, y como le salpicaba junto con los fluidos de ella.

Él secretamente le estaba dando anticonceptivos junto con las otras pastillas. No necesitaba que un niño saliera de esto.

Sasuke se recobró primero, levantándose para mirar a su ángel de cabello rosa. Seguía acostada allí, jadeando con fuerza mientras trataba de regresar a la tierra. El sudor chorreaba por su cara y se veía tan atractiva que se inclinó para lamer el rastro salado de vuelta hasta su frente.

Le tomó varios minutos pero finalmente se calmó. Sus vagos orbes color menta se abrieron para mirarlo. "¿Me puedo... lavar?" pidió humildemente. Su voz estaba tranquila y sonaba como una niña asustada. ¿Acaso le tenía _tanto _miedo?

Bueno, la respuesta era _no_. Acababan de tener sexo. Ella tenía que callar y quedarse acostada con él antes de que se pudiera ir a limpiar. Acababa de darle uno de los mejores orgasmos que ella ha recibido de él ¿Y quería ir a lavarse? No tenía derecho. Estaba a punto de decirle todo esto cuando ambos oyeron que alguien llamaba a la puerta de la entrada.

"¡_BAAAAAAAAAAASTARDO! ¡ÁBREME!"_

Esa era sin duda la desagradable voz de Naruto. Sasuke miro a Sakura. Ella estaba viendo la pared de su habitación en dirección al lugar donde provenía la voz, con sus ojos muy abiertos. ¿Como la iba a mantener en silencio con Naruto cerca?

Mierda.

* * *

_**A**__moureux= Amante  
_Roi= Rey


End file.
